Sensei, mords-moi encore
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: La suite de s'il vous plait, mordez-moi sensei.
1. Chapter 1

-Sebastian, je crois que je vais mourir. Faisons le ici, dit Ciel.

-Non on ne peut pas, il y a encore tes kidnappeurs. C'est gênant de faire ce genre devant les autres.

-Allez s'il te plait, laisses-moi le faire ici, supplia Ciel.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre de le faire chez nous ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Non je veux le faire tout de suite.

-On ne devrait pas le faire ici.

Ciel s'énerva et me dit :

-Je veux manger tout de de suite. Laisse-moi te manger ! Je n'ai rien manger depuis 3 jours.

-Ok je te comprends. Mais tu ne veux pas des poches de sang ? J'en ai sur moi.

Je lui sortais et tentais de le convaincre d'en boire au moins une.

Ciel refusa puis s'énerva encore.

-Je veux te manger toi, pas ce sang qui a mauvais goût ! Tu ne vas me laisser mourir de faim ? Demanda Ciel.

Je ne voulais pas faire ce genre de chose devant des inconnus mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Ciel dans cet état.

Je le prenais sur mes genoux.

-Tu peux manger un peu mais la police ne devrait pas tarder alors fais vite.

Ciel mort de faim, planta ses dents dans mon cou.

Comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

Il faut revenir 3 jours en arrière.

**Trois jours avant :**

Ciel a trente ans et nous sommes toujours ensemble.

J'enseigne dans un autre lycée, j'ai dû partir de l'autre pour que les gens ne se posent pas de questions sur le fait que je ne vieillisse pas.

J'ai donc de nouveau emménagé ailleurs, dans une autre région avec Ciel.

La famille de Ciel a une entreprise assez connue, il a été enlevé plus jeune avec son frère, qui n'est plus de ce monde.

Ses parents vivent de nouveau au Japon, ils ont décidé de se rapprocher de leur fils, tout en gérant leur entreprise sur place.

Je les ai d'ailleurs rencontrés une fois.

Ils ne sont évidemment pas au courant de ce qu'est devenu leur fils : un vampire.

Ciel, ingénieur, s'est mis à son compte. Il travaillait dans une entreprise avant mais il a décidé à notre arrivée de devenir son propre patron.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment de problème de couple et notre vie sexuelle est plutôt satisfaisante.

Ciel sortait de la maison d'un client.

On était 17h00 de l'après-midi et il était observé de loin sans le savoir.

Deux hommes l'observaient.

-C'est lui ? Demanda le premier homme.

-Oui c'est Ciel Phantomhive, le fils de l'entreprise. Si on le kidnappe, ils paieront cher pour récupérer leur fils en vie, répondit le second homme.

-On le kidnappe comment ?


	2. Chapter 2

-On le surprend, dit le premier homme.

-Et s'il ne se laisse pas faire ? Demanda le second homme.

-On le force à nous suivre.

Ciel entendit son portable et le prit.

C'était un appel de Sebastian.

Ciel appuya sur une touche de son portable et répondit :

-Je vais rentrer bientôt. Tu as fini toi ?

-Non pas vraiment, j'ai un cours particulier avec un élève. Je ne serai là que dans deux heures, répondit Sebastian.

-Un élève, lequel ?

-Tu es jaloux d'un élève ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu. Tu vas chez lui ou c'est dans le lycée ?

-Dans le lycée. J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux, répondit Sebastian.

-Il faut dire que je n'aimerais pas que tu me largues pour un élève de ton lycée.

-Ciel, tu sais très bien que tu seras la seule et unique exception. Je t'ai transformé, ce n'est pas pour te quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre. On se voir ce soir. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. A ce soir.

-Ciel, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises "je t'aime" plutôt que "moi aussi".

-Tu sais très bien que je te le dis rarement parce que cela n'aurait plus de sens si je le disais tout le temps, répondit Ciel.

-Cela aura toujours autant de sens pour moi, peu importe le nombre de fois que tu le dis, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il raccrocha.

L'élève en question entra dans la salle de classe.

-Bonsoir sensei.

-Bonsoir Yuki. Si on commencait le cours ?

Du côté de Ciel, les deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui.

-Tu es Ciel Phantomhive? Tu veux bien nous suivre gentiment ?

Ciel ne compris pas de suite.

-Pourquoi je vous suivrais ? Demanda Ciel.

-On va te kidnapper et demander une rancon à tes parents, dit le second homme.

-Je ne compte pas vous suivre.

Puis Ciel continua son chemin.

-Il ne nous prend pas au sérieux apparemment. Il faut dire que l'on débute, on n'a jamais kidnappé quelqu'un, dit le premier homme.

-On va devoir le forcer.

Ils rattrapèrent donc Ciel qui semblait agacé.

-Vous êtes mal parti vous deux. En plus, vous n'avez pas l'air de professionnels.

-Tu crois ?

Puis le premier homme planta une seringue dans le bras de Ciel.

-On n'est pas professionnel non, mais on va se faire un paquet d'argent.

-Toujours l'argent, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec l'argent ?

Puis Ciel s'écroula par terre.

-On fait quoi ? On l'amène ou on a prévu ? Demanda le second homme.

-Oui, on fait comme prévu.

Sebastian rentra chez lui et ne trouva pas Ciel.

-C'est étrange, il devrait être rentrer avant moi.

Sebastian prit son portable et composa le numéro de Ciel.

Ciel ne répondait pas et pour cause.

La drogue faisant encore effet, Ciel était allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre plutôt luxueuse.

Il était encore endormi. Les kidnappeurs lui avaient pris son portable.

Puis Sebastian vu des appels en absence de la part des parents de Ciel.

-Il sont forcément une bonne raison de m'appeler.

Sebastian rappela le père de Ciel.

Son père répondit rapidement.

-Sebastian, pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas ? Ciel a été enlevé.

-J'avais un cours particulier au lycée avec un élève. J'avais coupé mon portable. Ciel a été kidnappé ? Par qui ? Il va bien ?

-Oui on n'a appelé la police encore. On a une assurance spéciale pour ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait kidnapper sauf que je n'aimerais pas que cela finisse comme la dernière fois pour son frère.

Je ne pouvais pas dire aux parents de Ciel, qu'une balle ne le tuerait pas vu qu'il était un vampire.

-Que comptez-vous faire, payer ? Demanda Sebastian.

-On va payer s'il le faut. Les kidnappeurs demandent à ce que ce soit quelqu'un qui vienne remettre l'argent en personne. Nous irons.

-Puis vous suggérez de me laisser aller à votre place ? Vous n'aurez pas à appeler la police. Je me chargerai d'eux sur place et j'appellerai la police une fois la situation maitrisée, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils sont deux et vous êtes seuls. Ils sont armés. Que ferez-vous si vous êtes blessé ?

-Je ne serai pas blessé. Je dois donner la rancon quand ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Dans trois jours. Nous devrions appeler la police, à votre avis ?

-Non, ne mettez pas votre fils en danger. J'espère qu'il ne va pas mourir de faim.

Je ne pouvais évidemment pas leur dire que Ciel ne mangeait plus normalement et qu'aucun de nous deux ne mourraient si on lui tirait dessus.

J'espérais que la vraie nature de Phantomhive ne soit découverte mais je me disais bien que s'il ne touchait pas à la nourriture qu'ils lui donneraient, ils finiraient par se poser des questions.

-Je suis mort d'inquiétude. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Nous avons déjà perdu son frère.

-Je doute qu'ils lui fassent du mal, ils veulent l'argent. Ils feront en sorte de le laisser en vie. Votre fils saura faire face à la situation.

Puis je raccrochais.

J'espérais que Ciel ne tue pas un de ses kidnappeurs, voir les deux, juste par manque de sang. Je lui avais appris à ne tuer personne, mais en situation critique, je ne pourrais pas lui reprocher de tuer quelqu'un pour survivre.

Je connaissais Ciel et je sais qu'il serait en manque au bout d'un jour.

-Ciel ne tiendra pas 3 jours sans sang. Tiens bon, Ciel, je viendrai te chercher et je me ferai un plaisir de punir tes kidnappeurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ciel se réveillait dans un endroit inconnu.

L'effet de la drogue s'était dissipé.

-Ou suis-je ?


	3. Chapter 3

-Ou suis-je ? Demanda Ciel.

Ciel avait le sentiment d'avoir dormi longtemps.

Il ne s'était passé quelques heures pourtant depuis qu'il avait été kidnappé.

Puis il vit une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas et se rappellait de ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

Les deux hommes qu'il avait croisés et puis plus rien.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ces deux hommes. Mes parents paieront de toute facon.

Puis il chercha son portable mais ne le trouva pas.

-Ils me l'ont pris évidemment. Comment je vais contacter Sebastian ? Il doit s'inquiéter.

Sebastian en effet s'inquiétait beaucoup de son côté.

Il n'arrivait pas à se consacrer sur son cours du lendemain.

-Bon sang, je vais leur faire payer. Ils ont pris mon copain. Ciel, tu me manques déjà.

Ciel de son côté, visitait la chambre.

C'était une chambre assez luxueuse type manoir ancien.

-C'est moins pire que quand j'étais jeune.

Puis il vit la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

Il n'y avait autour.

-On doit être à la campagne mais je ne sais pas ou.

Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de s'en aller mais renonca au final.

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas conduire, je ne pourrais même pas rentrer à pied. Je ne sais pas ou ils m'ont emmené.

Puis Ciel entendit une clé dans la serrure de la porte.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il reconnut un des kidnappeurs.

-Tu es réveillé. Tant mieux. C'est la première fois que l'on utilise cette drogue.

-On est ou ? Je voudrais bien parler à mon copain pour le rassurer, je peux avoir mon portable ?

-Tu es sérieux ? Si tes parents ont appelé la police, il doit être surveillé. Depuis quand un otage peut demander ce genre de chose ?

-Je veux seulement le rassurer. Il doit s'inquiéter. Vous avez contacté mes parents ? Demanda Ciel.

-Oui, on te garde 3 jours.

-Combien avez-vous demandé ? Mes parents ont une assurance prévue en cas pour ce genre de problème, répondit Ciel.

-1 million d'euros. Tu crois que l'on peut demander plus ?

-Mes parents ont largement de quoi mais je vaux bien un million d'euros. Vous ne comptez pas me faire du mal ou me tuer ? Demanda Ciel.

-Non pas si tu ne nous compliques pas la vie. Tu n'as pas faim ?

Même si Ciel était rassuré sur le fait que ses ravisseurs n'étaient pas violents, Ciel avait quand même un problème.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il ne mangeait pas comme tout le monde, de plus qu'il était un vampire.

-Non merci.

Il décida donc de mentir.

-Mais je boirai bien quelque chose.

-Tout se passera bien tant que tu te tiendras tranquille, répondit le kidnappeur.

-Vous avez conscience que je peux m'enfuir par la fenêtre ? Je ne le ferai pas mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de kidnapper des gens.

-Tu irai ou ? On sait que tu n'as pas le permis. Et peu de gens passent par ici.

-C'est vrai mais tout de même. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es l'otage ? Je te trouve relativement calme pour un otage.

-C'est moins pire que quand j'avais 10 ans et puis l'endroit est correct. Il y a pire. Vous avez demandé à qui de déposer l'argent ? Demanda Ciel.

-Tes parents.

-Vous pourriez exigez que ce soit mon copain ? Il s'appelle Sebastian. Il me manque déjà. S'il vous plait.

-Tu crois que tu peux exiger que ce soit ton mec ? On n'a jamais vu un otage avec autant de culot, répondit le kidnappeur.

Puis le second kidnappeur arriva.

-Il s'est réveillé ?

-Il est trop calme pour un otage.

-Je devrais faire quoi ? Paniquer ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien méchant, répondit Ciel.

-Il veut que ce soit son gars qui vienne déposer l'argent. Tu crois qu'il va appeler la police ton copain et dire ou on est ?

-Non ce n'est pas son genre. Sebastian voudra juste me retrouver. Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

L'homme réfléchit puis dit :

-Ok mais qu'il ne nous double pas.

-Sebastian ne fera rien qui me mettrait en danger.

Le lendemain, Ciel était déjà en manque de sang.

Un des kidnappeurs lui amena à manger mais Ciel ne voulait pas qu'il découvre sa vraie nature.

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

Ciel n'avait pas besoin de nourriture normale mais de sang.

-Tu n'as rien mangé déjà hier. Cela a l'air tellement mauvais ?

-Non c'est juste que je ne peux pas manger cela.

-Tu as un problème avec la nourriture ? Tu es anorexique ou allergique à certains aliments ?

Ciel décida de jouer franc jeu.

-Je préfère ne rien cacher. Je suis un vampire, j'ai besoin de sang et mon copain n'est pas là. C'est lui que je veux manger.

Le kidnappeur ne le cru pas évidemment.

-Tu as un souci, je pense. Un vampire, sérieux ?

-C'est la vérité pourtant. Je vais mourir si je ne peux pas boire de sang pendant deux jours.

-Arrêtes de plaisanter et manges.

Puis l'homme lui laissa à manger.

-Il ne me croit pas évidemment.

Le soir, Ciel avait pensé à du sang toute la journée. Il avait même songé au pire pour lui, manger un des kidnappeurs, voir les deux.

Mais Sebastian lui avait appris à ne tuer personne. Il savait qu'il serait fâché.

-Je ne dois pas les manger. Mais j'ai tellement faim.

La porte s'ouvrit et le second kidnappeur entra.

-Tu n'as rien mangé ?

-Non je l'ai dit à votre complice, je suis un vampire, répondit Ciel.

-Cesses de blaguer là-dessus. Tu dois manger, on doit te rendre en forme.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

Plus Ciel fixait l'homme, plus il était tenté de le manger. Mais il se refusait à le faire.

-Tu te drogues ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Non ma seule drogue, c'est Sebastian et le sexe. Et je ne peux avoir aucun des deux, répondit Ciel.

-Manges au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Le troisième jour, Ciel était vraiment sans énergie.

Tout lui manquait, Sebastian, son sang et le sexe.

Ciel se réjouissait tout de même, il serait libre aujourd'hui.

Il allait revoir Sebastian et enfin pouvoir manger.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Tu vas t'en aller aujourd'hui. Tu n'as toujours rien mangé ?

-Non je vous l'ai dit. Je ne bois que du sang. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ni sur le sang ni sur le sexe. Pourtant j'ai tellement faim.

Ciel en perdait toute son énergie, il ne pouvait même plus se tenir debout.

-Si tu mangeais, tu serais en meilleure forme.

-Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne blague pas !

Sebastian avait décidé de ne pas suivre les consignes des kidnappeurs.

Il était en avance sur les lieux du rendez-vous.

Les kidnappeurs avaient été assez idiot pour lui dire de déposer l'argent directement devant le vieux manoir.

C'était un petit manoir.

Sebastian regarda le nombre d'étages et de pièces.

Puis il décida d'entrer par la porte, qu'il s'étonna de ne pas être fermé.

Sebastian avait évidemment appelé la police qui devait intervenir juste après qu'il s'assure que Ciel aille bien.

Il entra donc et s'étonna de l'endroit ou été retenu Ciel.

-C'est ouvert, il n'y a rien de fermé. Il aurait donc pu s'en aller. Pourquoi il n'a pas pris la fuite ?

Puis il croisa les deux kidnappeurs.

-Tu dois être Sebastian ? Ton copain va bien mais il a un sacré sens de l'humour. Il n'a rien mangé depuis 3 jours. Il parle de sang et de sexe.

-Je m'attendais à un endroit fermé ou pire. J'ai l'argent, donnez-moi Ciel.

-Ton copain se drogue ? Demanda le kidnappeur.

-Non en fait, c'est réellement un vampire. Le pauvre, il doit être en manque de sang. Pour le sexe, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'aurai espéré qu'il aurait mangé un de vous deux en cas d'urgence. Il m'a donc bien écouté, dit Sebastian.

-Tu as un vraiment un problème, toi aussi.

Puis arrivé dans la chambre de Ciel, il courut vers lui.

Ciel sourit en voyant Sebastian.

-J'ai faim, aide-moi.

-Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? C'est ouvert partout, tu pouvais t'enfuir non ?

-Je n'en avais pas l'énergie. Je leur ai dit que je voulais du sang mais ils ne m'ont pas cru. En plus, on est paumé loin de tout. Je n'ai pas le permis et je ne voulais pas faire de stop ou rentrer à pied.

Sebastian prit Ciel et le serra contre lui.

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, je me suis vraiment inquiété. Tu pouvais en manger un des deux en attendant, je n'aurai pas été fâché. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air bon. Je ne veux que ton sang, pas un autre. Tu m'as dit de ne tuer personne. Tu aurais été fâché.

-C'était un cas d'urgence. Tu pouvais le faire, répondit Sebastian.

-Et mon boulot ?

-Tes clients sont prévenues, ne t'en fais pas. Tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude.

-Je veux manger. Je meurs de faim.

-Je m'en doutais bien. Attends un peu.

Puis Sebastian se leva et dit aux deux kidnappeurs :

-Merci de ne pas avoir fait de mal à Ciel mais je ne vais pas vous excuser pour autant. La police est prévenue, mais pour être sûr que vous ne partiez pas.

Sebastian menotta les mains des deux kidnappeurs.

-Bien, vous restez là maintenant.

Puis il prévenue la police.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Restez tranquille et tout se passera bien.

Puis il retourna vers Ciel.

-Sebastian, je crois que je vais mourir. Faisons le ici, dit Ciel.

-Non on ne peut pas, il y a encore tes kidnappeurs. C'est gênant de faire ce genre devant les autres.

-Allez s'il te plait, laisses-moi le faire ici, supplia Ciel.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre de le faire chez nous ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Non je veux le faire tout de suite.

-On ne devrait pas le faire ici.

Ciel s'énerva et me dit :

-Je veux manger tout de de suite. Laisse-moi te manger ! Je n'ai rien manger depuis 3 jours.

-Ok je te comprends. Mais tu ne veux pas des poches de sang ? J'en ai sur moi.

Je lui sortais et tentais de le convaincre d'en boire au moins une.

Ciel refusa puis s'énerva encore.

-Je veux te manger toi, pas ce sang qui a mauvais goût ! Tu ne vas me laisser mourir de faim ? Demanda Ciel.

Je ne voulais pas faire ce genre de chose devant des inconnus mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Ciel dans cet état.

Je le prenais sur mes genoux.

-Tu peux manger un peu mais la police ne devrait pas tarder alors fais vite.

Ciel mort de faim, planta ses dents dans mon cou.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel n'avait rien mangé depuis 3 jours, il ne se gêna donc pas pour se rattraper.

Il n'y allait pas de main morte.

-Tu me fait mal. Je sais que tu as faim, mais doucement.

Les deux kidnappeurs n'en revenaient pas de la scène à laquelle ils assistaient.

-C'était donc vrai ? Tu es un vampire comme lui ?

-Oui, nous sommes des vampires. Il ne mentait pas. Il aurait dû vous manger, c'est un crime de la laisser dans cet état. Je compte sur votre discrétion. De toute facon, personne ne vous croira.

Puis la police venue et les kidnappeurs furent arrêtés.

On fit venir une ambulance et Ciel fut conduit à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout allait bien malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas été violenté.

Le médecin des urgences s'étonna de sa bonne forme.

-Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis des jours et vous semble en forme.

-Oui, je peux m'en aller ? Et enlevez-moi cette perfusion. Je vais bien.

-C'était au cas ou. Vous pouvez rentrer. Pour un otage, vous avez eu de la chance. J'ai vu des gens revenir dans un pire état.

-J'ai de la chance oui.

Les parents de Ciel étaient à l'hôpital, prévenu par Sebastian.

Sebastian attendait dans la salle d'attente quand ils les vus arriver.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui, il pourra sûrement sortir directement. Une chance qu'il soit tombé sur des kidnappeurs peu expérimenté et pas violents.

-On peut le voir ? Demanda la maman de Ciel.

-On doit attendre qu'il finisse de l'examiner.

Ciel sorti de la salle d'examen et sa mère lui sauta dessus.

-On a eu très peur. Tu es en en vie.

-Oui maman. Tu n'es pas obligé de me serrer si fort, répondit Ciel.

-Chéri, laisses le respirer, dit son père.

La mère de Ciel le lâcha.

-Je vais bien. Je veux rentrer chez nous maintenant, Sebastian.

-Ils n'ont rien trouvés de grave ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Non, on rentre maintenant ?

-Oui rentrons. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Sebastian je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime …

L'attitude de Ciel me rappelait quelque chose quand il était plus jeune et un peu moins sérieux.

-Tu fais cela en rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone ?

-Oui si je devais mourir, je voudrais que tu le saches.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Puis je lui donnais la main et on quitta l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture, Ciel me réclama encore du sang.

-Tu prends les poches de sang, je t'en ai déjà donner.

Puis je lui donnais les poches de sang.

-Je n'en ai pas eu assez. Laisse-moi te mordre encore.

-Non pas question.

Ciel fut donc forcé de les boire.

A une vitesse, il en buvait 3 d'affilé.

-Doucement, prends ton temps, dit Sebastian.

-J'ai tellement faim.

-C'est normal, 3 jours de suite, répondit Sebastian.

-Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas manger ?

-Moi je préfère que tu sois remis. Les poches de sang suffiront, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis aussi en manque de toi. J'aurai pu les manger mais pas coucher avec eux par manque.

-Tu crois que tu aurais pu coucher avec un autre sans que je le sache ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Tu sais que je ne l'aurai pas fait.

-Oui mais cela ne fait que 3 jours. Avant quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, tu n'avais pas de manque.

-On ne couchait pas ensemble au début aussi. Je me souviens qu'après ce n'est pas toujours moi qui revenais au bout de plusieurs jours sans sexe, dit Ciel.

-Oui en effet, je plaide coupable. Mais je peux t'aider. Attends juste que l'on soit chez nous.

Arrivé chez nous, Ciel s'était endormi.

Le sang l'avait obsédé pendant 3 jours alors forcément il était ko.

Même si un vampire n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, Ciel gardait un fort côté humain.

Je le déposais donc dans le lit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On se rattrapera plus tard. Dors bien, Ciel.

Le lendemain, Ciel me réveilla.

-Tiens, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, tu aurais dû me réveiller, répondit Ciel.

-Non le plus important, c'est que tu sois en forme. Tu veux encore manger ?

-Oui.

Ciel me mordait donc mais était plus modéré.

Quand il eut fini, je lui demandais s'il voulait autre chose.

-Je te veux toi, de suite.

-Tu peux le redire ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Quoi donc ? Je t'aime ?

-Oui je me souviens du gamin qui me le disait tout le temps.

-Ce gamin est devenu un adulte qui te dit toujours " je t'aime". Certes, moins souvent mais toujours, répondit Ciel.

-Le temps a si vite passée, déjà 15 ans.

-On a plus que l'éternité pour nous. Si on cessait de discuter et que l'on agissait ? Demanda Ciel.

Pour seule réponse, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel avait pris une grande décision, passé son permis de conduire.

-Tu es sûr ? Cela ne pose pas vraiment de souci pour ton boulot ?

-Oui je ne veux plus dépendre de toi pour aller loin.

-Cela ne me gène pas de te conduire quand tu en as besoin, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai 30 ans, je veux pouvoir conduire moi-même.

-Ok mais cela reste un plaisir de te conduire ou tu veux.

Ciel avait beau avoir 30 ans, et les années passaient, c'était toujours un plaisir pour moi de lui rendre service.

Il était bel et bien adulte, le gamin qui disait n'importe quoi avait disparu.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus parler de yaoi depuis longtemps.

Ciel passa donc son code et en était à la partie conduite.

Il allait rencontrer pour la première fois son moniteur de conduite.

C'était un homme androgyne avec des cheveux rouges.

-Bonjour, je suis votre moniteur.

L'apparence du moniteur étonna Ciel, qui croyait qu'il aurait un homme plus vieux.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Grell, son moniteur était bien plus vieux qu'il ne pensait.

La lecon se passa bien et Grell se montra encourageant.

-Vous devriez l'avoir facilement. Vous semblez très à l'aise au volant.

-Merci.

Puis Ciel sorti de la voiture et Sebastian arrivait avec sa voiture.

Grell sortait de la voiture.

Sebastian sortait de la sienne quand il apercu Ciel.

-Cela s'est bien passé ?

-Oui je l'aurai facilement selon mon moniteur.

-Ton moniteur ?

Puis Sebastian vu Grell et le reconnu.

-Je le connais. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Il n'a pas vieilli lui aussi.

-C'est ton ex ? demanda Ciel.

-Non un ami, on s'est rencontré bien avant que tu sois né.

-Quand cela ?

-En 1900 et des poussières.

-C'est un vampire comme toi ?

-Non c'est autre chose.

Grell lui avait aussi reconnu Sebastian.

Il alla vers lui.

-Tiens, si je pensais que l'on se recroiserait un jour.

-Tu es toujours moniteur ? Tu sais Ciel, c'est lui qui m'a fait avoir mon permis.

-Tu l'as passé quand ton permis ? demanda Ciel.

-Bien avant les voitures que l'on a maintenant.

-Oui, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Tu n'es plus avec Matthieu ? demanda Grell.

-Non Matthieu m'a quitté pour un mec qu'il a transformé et qui l'a quitté à son tour. Je sors avec Ciel depuis 15 ans.

-Ah je suis désolé. Quel heureux hasard alors. Il a l'air plus jeune que toi.

-Je sors avec sensei depuis mes 15 ans.

-Tiens cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé sensei.

-Tu es devenu professeur ? demanda Grell.

-Oui j'ai fait pleins de professions. Mais j'aime bien exercer avec des jeunes. C'est le seul avec qui je suis sortis.

-Vous l'avez connu avec son ex ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je les ai connus. A l'époque ton copain était majordome.

-Majordome, sérieux ?

-Oui, Ciel. Il fallait changer souvent pour que l'on ne remarque pas que je ne vieillis pas. J'ai donc fait beaucoup de professions différentes, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu l'as transformé ou c'est un humain ? demanda Grell.

-Je suis un vampire, c'est son ex qui l'a forcé, bien que même, il l'aurait fait un jour.

-Oui Matthieu m'a obligé. Je ne veux plus revoir cet enfoiré.

-Vous formiez un beau couple, mais je suppose que l'amour finit toujours par mourir, répondit Grell.

-Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je n'ai personne. J'aimerais bien tomber amoureux de nouveau.

-En tout cas, quelle coïncidence. Ciel est doué pour conduire ?

-Oui il s'en sortira.

-Je suis ravie de rencontrer quelqu'un que Sebastian a connu avant, vous pourriez me dire des choses sur son passé ?

-Oui, si tu veux, on devrait se revoir, Sebastian.

-Oui, on t'invitera à l'occasion. Tu as deviné ce qu'était Grell, Ciel ?

-Ce n'est pas un vampire donc je ne sais pas.

-Je suis un shinigami, je suis bien plus vieux que ton copain.

-La faucheuse ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui appelles cela comme tu veux. Ton copain t'a dit ou il avait rencontré Matthieu ?

-Non, il ne me parle pas beaucoup de son passé, répondit Ciel.

-Tu devrais l'emmener dans l'hôtel ou tu as gagné l'éternité et perdu ta vie normale.

-Quel hôtel ? Sebastian, je veux y aller !

-Il n'existe peut-être plus depuis le temps. J'y étais en 1820.

-1820 ? Je n'étais même pas né, répondit Ciel.

-C'est normal, Ciel. Mais on ira, si cela se trouve, il existe encore.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser, mon élève suivant attend. A bientôt.

Ciel monta dans la voiture et Sebastian prit le volant.

-Je suis jaloux, Sebastian, il en sait beaucoup sur toi. Moi je ne te connais que depuis 15 ans.

-Tu n'as pas être jaloux. Si je ne te parle pas de mon passé, c'est que c'est justement du passé mais on ira, ne t'en fait pas. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis devenu un vampire ?

-Oui, dis-moi.

-J'avais une maladie incurable. J'allais mourir si Matthieu ne l'aurait pas transformé. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi d'être ce que je suis, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais tu étais majordome dans l'hôtel ?

-Oui j'étais logé et nourri, rien de plus pratique pour l'époque, puis le salaire était bon pour l'époque.

-Tu as quitté l'hôtel pour que les gens n'aient pas de doutes ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui en effet, les gens se seraient posés des questions.

-Matthieu était aussi majordome ? Tu sortais avec quand il l'a fait ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on sortait ensemble et je savais ce qu'il était. Il me mangeait, je le laissais faire. On a décidé de bouger par envie commune mais tout cela date.

-Sebastian. Tu as eu pleins de vies avant moi alors que moi.

-Toi tu as encore l'éternité pour en créer avec moi ou pour toi, répondit Sebastian.

Un élément intéressant du passé de Sebastian venait d'être dévoilé à Ciel mais il voulait en savoir plus.

Il comptait bien voir l'hôtel ou était « né » son copain.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian gardait le second enfant de Sarah, son amie.

Il vivait désormais avec Ciel depuis bien longtemps.

Ciel s'occupait très bien des enfants, ce qui n'étonnait pas.

-Il est mignon. Si je pouvais, on en aurait eu.

-Tu aurai été une femme, que je n'en voudrais pas, Ciel.

-Pourtant, tu acceptes d'aider ton amie, répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Elle va le reprendre.

Puis ils furent interrompus par les pleurs de la fille de Sarah.

Ciel la prit dans ses bras et la berca.

-Calme-toi. Il faut lui changer sa couche, tu veux le faire ?

-Oui donnes-là moi.

Sebastian se mit à l'œuvre et la recoucha.

La petite dormait depuis plus d'une heure mais Sebastian lui avait beaucoup de travail.

Il avait plus de 5 classes dans son lycée, donc autant de cours et de copies de contrôles.

-Tu t'en sors ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, j'en viendrais à bout.

Puis Sebastian recu un message.

Il cria de joie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ciel ?

-Claude et Alois viennent au Japon cet été. Il faut dire que la Suisse, c'est loin. Ils sont partis bien loin, Dit Ciel.

-S'ils viennent, dis-leur qu'ils peuvent venir ici, pas besoin de payer l'hôtel. La chambre d'amie sera très bien.

-Je vais lui dire.

Claude et Alois étaient au courant de ce que nous étions.

-On devrait le dire à mes parents tu crois un jour ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne pense pas. Cela ne regarde que nous. Et puis il y a des déjà des indices flagrants. Le manque de reflets sur les photos, les miroirs. Par chance, Grell, sait ce que tu es. Sinon ce serait compliqué de justifier le fait que l'on ne te voit pas dans le rétroviseur. Et le manque d'ombre que personne ne fait attention heureusement. C'est dur d'être un vampire à notre époque.

-C'était plus simple avant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je trouve mais notre époque est meilleure. Surtout pour avoir du sang sans se faire remarquer.

Quelques heures plus tard, de nouveaux des pleurs.

Sebastian prit le bébé et la berca puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es doué, Sebastian.

-De temps en temps, cela va, tout le temps non.

Ciel prépara un biberon et le donna à Sebastian.

Sebastian lui donna.

Ciel le regardait avec des yeux admiratifs.

-Ce n'est qu'un bébé tu sais. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.

-Quand je te vois, cela me donne envie d'en avoir un avec toi.

-Cesses de plaisanter, tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

Puis plus tard, Sarah reprit sa petite fille.

-Ciel, cela se passe bien le permis ?

-Oui je l'aurai facilement, merci de nous confier cette petite merveille, répondit Ciel.

-De rien, Sebastian n'est pas du genre à s'émerveiller devant un bébé.

Sebastian prit le transat et le donna à Sarah.

-Homme ou femme, je n'y ai jamais vu d'intérêt d'avoir des enfants.

-Ciel semble très intéressé lui, tu n'as jamais pensé à adopter un enfant ?

-Non ce n'est pas pour moi. Ciel, tu peux prendre un chat ou un chien, cela demande autant de responsabilités, répondit Sebastian.

Puis le premier fils de Sarah arriva.

-C'est quand que l'on repart, maman ?

Il avait 15 ans, l'âge de Ciel quand je l'avais rencontré.

Je ne l'avais pas comme élève mais j'avais une certaine sympathie pour lui.

-Tu étudies bien jeune homme ? Si tu as besoin d'aide en mathématiques un jour.

-C'est cool d'être un vampire. Je pourrais être comme vous ?

J'avais comme un air de déjà-vu.

-Ce n'est pas cool, jeune homme. D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle la logique de quelqu'un avant, dit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian regarda Ciel.

-Oui écoute Sebastian. La vie d'un vampire est compliquée.

-C'est cool, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ?

-Ce n'est pas si cool que cela. Même si je l'ai dit moi aussi. Etudies bien pour aller dans une bonne université plutôt, répondit Ciel.

-C'est ennuyant d'étudier. Je préfère m'amuser. On rentre, maman ?

-On rentre. A plus tard le couple d'amoureux.

Plus tard, Ciel lisait et Sebastian regardait son ordinateur.

Il cherchait à retrouver l'hôtel ou il avait travaillé et rencontré son ex, Matthieu.

A son grand, étonnement, il le retrouva toujours en activité.

-L'hôtel est toujours en activité apparemment. Cela m'étonne.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas si étonnant. Cela ne doit plus être les mêmes employés sûrement. On peut réserver ? C'est combien la semaine ?

-Tu voudrais y rester une semaine ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je veux avoir le temps d'explorer les lieux ou tu as vécu et ou tu es mort. Je suis impatient de savoir tout ce que tu y as fais avec ton ex et faire mieux que vous.

-Ce n'est pas une course, Ciel. On a vécu quelque chose de différent avec Matthieu que nous deux. Je n'étais pas du tout pareil avec lui qu'avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je le sais mais des fois je suis un peu jaloux, Grell te connait et Matthieu te connaissait bien avant moi. Nous cela ne fait que 15 ans. C'est si peu comparé à eux.

Sebastian rassura Ciel :

-On a largement le temps. Si on y allait cet été ?

-Oui tu crois qu'ils ont tout refait à neuf ?

-Je pense oui qu'ils ont refait les chambres mais il y avait des fantômes dans l'hôtel, ils doivent toujours y être.

-Je croyais que tu n'y croyais pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'était que des rumeurs, des gens les auraient et des objets bougés, des bruits sans personne dans le coin la nuit. Je ne les ai jamais vu personnellement.

-Tu es un vampire, ils avaient peut-être peur de toi, répondit Ciel.

-Peut-être que l'on en verra cette fois-ci. Si tu as peur, je te prendrais dans mes bras et …

-Et quoi, Sebastian ?

-Et ce que tu veux derrière, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-J'aimerai bien qu'il y ait une piscine parce que l'on pourrait le faire dedans.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à cela. C'est sale et un manque de respect pour les autres clients, répondit Sebastian.

-La baignoire de la chambre alors ? S'il y en a.

-C'est déjà mieux, Ciel. Je peux accepter.

-Il y aura un jacuzzi, tu crois ? demanda Ciel.

-En fait, tu penses à tous les endroits intéressants pour coucher avec moi. Le reste t'intéresse ?

-Oui aussi, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. On devrait se refaire l'onsen, pour en profiter cette fois-ci.

-C'est toi qui as refusé de le faire, je te rappelle. Moi je voulais, dit Ciel.

-Tu étais plus jeune. Maintenant, on peut. Et dans une chambre peut-être aussi.

-Monsieur préfère les lieux classiques aux lieux originaux.

-C'est mal ?

-Non pas du tout mais à ce rythme-là, on pourrait s'ennuyer, répondit Ciel.

-Tu t'ennuis ?

-Non je ne dis pas cela. Mais la routine, c'est mauvais pour un couple.

-Tu le dirai si tu t'ennuyais ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, répondit Sebastian.

-Je le dirai franchement oui. Tu me connais.

-Je ne te connais que trop bien, dit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian prit la main de Ciel et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Puis il le poussa sur le lit.

-Tu es devenu moins doux avec moi.

-Et cela ne te plait pas ? Tu me demandais d'être un peu plus violent et directif non ? Je ne fais que m'adapter à ce que tu souhaites, répondit Sebastian.

-Je sais mais je peux te demande de me traiter comme tu le faisais avant ?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais de temps en temps, je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil avec toi. Tu es à moi alors j'ai envie de te montrer que tu m'appartiens, répondit Sebastian.

-Les gens savent que je suis à toi. Tu n'as besoin de le prouver à personne.

-Je sais, dit Sebastian.

Puis j'embrassais Ciel.

-Je serai doux, promis.

-Merci de toujours prendre soin de moi, Sebastian.

-C'est normal quand on aime une personne, on en prend soin et on l'écoute.

Puis je me perdais dans les yeux de Ciel et posa de nouveaux mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	7. Chapter 7

Claude et Alois étaient de passage au Japon.

Nous les hébergions chez nous, le temps de leur séjour.

On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi quand Alois proposa de sortir le soir.

Je n'étais pas adepte des sorties des jeunes.

-Et si on allait en boite de nuit, ensemble ?

-Je n'aime pas les boites de nuits, répondit Sebastian.

-Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ciel cela te branche ? demanda Claude.

-Oui et pas qu'un peu, Alois, c'est génial. On va danser et boire un peu.

-Boire un peu ? Boire beaucoup plutôt ? Tu sais on te ramène ici et je sais dans quel état tu reviens, répondit Sebastian.

-Il faut bien s'amuser, Sebastian. Si vous ne voulez pas, on ira tous les deux, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ?

-Oui tu n'es pas obligé de venir, répondit Ciel.

Je ne voulais pas laisser Ciel seul dans une boite de nuit gay.

Je décidais de l'accompagner.

-Je viens, Claude, tu viens aussi ?

-Oui je viens.

Puis je pensais à une idée, si on devait sortir autant inviter Grell, qui était gay lui aussi.

-Cela vous dérange, si un ami nous accompagne ?

-Non, plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est, répondit Alois.

-Dis donc de quoi tu parles là ? demanda Claude

-De s'amuser. Tu as cru que je parlais d'un plan à plusieurs, pervers ?

-Cela semblait douteux ta formulation. Ne me traite pas de pervers, répondit Claude.

-J'aime bien que tu en soit un.

Je téléphonais donc à Grell.

Il accepta de venir avec nous et je convenu de nous retrouver le soir même devant la boite.

Plus tard, Ciel cherchait une tenue.

Je décidais de l'aider.

-Tu devrais mettre un jean, de toute façon, tu n'y vas pour draguer personne, tu m'as moi.

-Certes, je t'ai toi. Va pour le jean alors.

Puis on s'est mise en route.

Et dans la voiture, je prévenu de la vraie nature de Grell.

Claude savait ce que j'étais.

-Grell est un shinigami, c'est pourquoi il parait jeune. On s'est connu il y a bien longtemps.

-Ah quand tu passais ton permis ? demanda Alois.

Ciel avait raconté toute la vie de Sebastian à Alois, son ami. Sauf ce qu'il ne savait pas, l'hôtel ou il était mort et était devenu vampire et ou avait commencé l'histoire avec son ex, Matthieu.

-Tu lui as raconté, Ciel ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Un shinigami, c'est la faucheuse ? demanda Claude.

-Oui c'est cela, répondit Sebastian.

Puis on est arrivé devant la boite et Grell était déjà là.

Je présentais tout le monde.

-Grell, voici Alois et Claude, Alois est l'ami de Ciel et Claude est mon ami et mon ancien directeur.

-Enchanté vous deux.

Puis on entra dans la boite.

Ciel parti dansé après avoir pris un premier verre.

Je n'étais pas son père et ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose sur sa consommation d'alcool mais mon devoir de petit ami était de le protéger et pas seulement des autres hommes.

-Tu fais attention, ne bois pas trop.

-Je gère, tu n'es pas mon père.

Puis il alla danser avec Alois.

Claude n'aimait pas du genre danseur non plus. Il faut dire que l'on était dans la même tranche d'âge.

Moi bien plus vieux que lui évidemment.

-Je suis venu pour lui, je déteste ce genre d'endroits. Tu venais quand tu étais jeune et dans le passé ?

-Oui j'ai été une fois avec mon ex. Mais je n'aime toujours pas.

-Avec ton ex ? Celui qui a transformé Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-Oui, c'était lui.

Je jetais un œil sur Ciel.

Il dansait avec Alois.

Des gars dansaient autour d'eux.

-Tu es jaloux de ces mecs qui leur tournent autour ? demanda Claude.

-Un peu mais je lui fais confiance.

-Tu as quel âge, réellement ? Tu dois avoir plus de 100 ans ?

-Je suis vieux, oui. Je préfère ne pas dire mon vrai âge, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne regrettes pas de ne plus être humain des fois ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi mais au final, cela m'a permis de voir beaucoup de siècles et l'évolution de la société, répondit Sebastian.

Grell dansait aussi.

-Ton ami a vu les siècles aussi. Vous devez vous sentir isolé des fois non ? demanda Claude.

-Non certes personne n'a autant de vécu mais je suis bien dans cette époque. C'est bien mieux que pendant les deux guerres mondiales.

Ciel revenait vers moi.

Il semblait agacé.

-Aide-moi un mec me drague.

Je reconnus le mec en question, il s'appelait William.

-Monsieur le directeur, c'est mon copain.

William était mon directeur.

William s'étonna de me trouver dans une boite gay.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gay vous aussi. C'est votre copain ? Il est bien jeune. Désolé de t'avoir dragué, jeune homme.

-Je ne savais pas non plus que vous étiez gay. Je ne dirai rien au lycée, vous savez. Si vous pouviez ne rien dire sur moi aussi. Vous aimez les jeunes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vous aussi apparemment. Je ne dirai rien si vous ne dites rien, répondit William.

-C'est entendu. Je ne vous savais pas amateur de boite de nuit.

-Moi non plus. Mais il y a beaucoup de jeune, et cela m'arrange beaucoup.

-Un autre verre, demanda Ciel.

-Ciel, c'est le second.

-Et alors ? Je gère. C'est directeur ?

-Oui de mon lycée.

-Vous aimez les jeunes, vous aussi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dragué alors que tu étais avec quelqu'un.

-Je vous excuse. Il y a des femmes qui le draguent dans le lycée ? Il ne me dit rien là-dessus.

-Oui cela arrive mais il n'y accorde pas d'importance. Je me demandais pourquoi et je comprends maintenant, répondit William.

Puis Grell qui avait remarqué William vint lui parler.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le directeur de Sebastian et vous ?

-Je suis un ami, vous me plaisez, on prend un verre ?

Grell était assez direct.

-Non merci, je préfère les hommes entre 25 et 30 ans. Vous êtes trop vieux.

William aussi apparemment.

-Vous n'aimez que les jeunes, dommage. Vous pourriez me laisser une chance, cela pourrait coller entre nous, répondit Grell.

-J'en doute.

Puis William reparti danser et draguer des hommes plus jeunes.

Alois revint vers nous.

-Vous ne dansez pas ? C'est une boite de nuit. Viens Claude.

-Ok pour te faire plaisir.

Je me retrouvais en tête à tête avec Ciel.

-Tu viens danser avec moi ?

-Non vas-y avec eux.

-Pourquoi tu es venu si ce n'est pas pour danser ?

-Te faire plaisir. Va avec eux, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel enchaina les verres toute la soirée.

Quand je le vis trop proche d'autres homme, je décidais d'intervenir.

J'allais dans la foule et décida de le prendre avec moi.

Ciel était bien éméché.

-Tiens, tu danses avec moi, beau gosse ?

-Non je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi.

-Non, si on restait s'amuser ici ?

-Non.

Puis j'amenais Ciel avec moi.

-Tu n'es pas drôle. On dirait mon père. Claude, il laisse Alois s'amusé lui.

-Il le surveille surtout.

-Un autre verre, barman !

Je décidais de le stopper.

-Non tu arrêtes de boire. On devrait rentrer.

Le barman avait changé.

Ciel le remarqua et lui dit :

-On a couché une fois ensemble.

Je regardais le barman et lui demanda :

-Vous avez couché avec lui ?

Il regarda Ciel et dit :

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, un plan d'une nuit sans doute.

Ciel s'énerva.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, c'est méchant.

-Ciel, on va rentrer.

-Non, je reste, pars-toi.

Grell draguait toujours William sur la piste de danse.

-On pourrait faire connaissance ? Je sais que tu n'aimes que les jeunes mais tu es mon genre.

-Tu n'es pas mon genre, répondit William.

De notre côté, j'essayais de convaincre Ciel de rentrer sans devoir le forcer.

Claude et Alois allèrent vers nous.

-Ciel, tu as l'air saoule, dit Alois.

Alois avait bu aussi mais moins.

-Non pas du tout. C'est un méchant, il veut s'en aller.

-Ciel, on va rentrer, je pense, n'est-ce pas, Sebastian ? demanda Claude.

-Oui on y va.

Je prenais donc le bras de Ciel.

-Attends, je dois aller aux toilettes, tu viens avec moi !

Je le suivais donc et Ciel me poussa vers le mur.

-Prends-moi ici de suite.

-C'est hors de question, cet endroit est glauque. On va rentrer et on le fera demain quand tu auras retrouvé toute ta tête.

Je le prenais par le bras et le poussais vers la sortie.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, dit Ciel.

-Je suis ton petit ami, je te protège.

Je retrouvais donc Alois et Claude.

-On peut y aller. Il faut prévenir Grell. Je vous confie Ciel.

Je rejoignais Grell.

-On s'en va, tu veux rester ? Je peux te raccompagner maintenant.

-Ok de toute façon, je compte bien insister. Il peut me rejeter mais je retenterai ma chance. Tu m'aideras, Sebastian. C'est ton directeur, après tout.

-Oui mais je ne te garantis rien.

On rentra donc. Ciel était assis devant avec moi.

-Vous êtes un shinigami ? demanda Claude.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes aussi vieux que Sebastian ? demanda Alois.

-Oui, aussi vieux.

Puis on arriva chez Grell.

Il me tendit un papier avec son numéro de téléphone.

-Donnes-le à William.

-Je ne ta garantie pas qu'il le prenne mais j'essaierai.

Puis Grell sortie de ma voiture.

Chez nous, Ciel était toujours aussi excité.

Il commenca à se déshabiller dans le salon.

-On vous laisse, dit Claude.

-Bonne nuit.

J'allais vers Ciel et je l'amenais vers la chambre.

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas te reposer et désaouler.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Je pris son visage avec ma main et lui répondit :

-Si mais pas quand tu es saoule. Dors et demain, on en discutera.

Je le couchais et le rejoignit.

-Sensei, je vous aime.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps m'appeler sensei.

-Tu es vraiment saoule, Ciel. Je t'aime, c'est pourquoi je veuille sur toi.

-Sensei, mordez-moi.

-Je te mordrais demain Ciel.

Puis Ciel s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête.

Je me réveillais et lui demanda :

-Tu as désaoulé ?

-Oui j'ai fait quelque chose hier que je ne me souviens pas ou de mal ?

-Non tu n'as rien de fait mal. Tu voulais juste coucher dans les toilettes de la boite.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir trop bu. Tu m'avais prévenu, dit Ciel.

-Hé oui. Mais je veuille sur toi heureusement.

-Merci.

-Tu m'as appelé sensei, cela m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui.

Puis on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

-Oui, entre.

C'était Claude.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais ou est la nourriture normale ?

-C'est dans le placard, j'ai prévu un peu de tout.

-Ok je vous laisse tranquille.

Puis on s'est retrouvé de nouveau en tête à tête.

-J'ai faim, Sebastian.

-Manges alors.

Je laissais Ciel me mangeait, il en avait bien besoin.

Mais on frappa de nouveau.

Ce coup-ci c'était Alois.

-Entre.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais ou est la vaisselle ?

-Dans un placard.

Puis Alois resta fixé sur Ciel.

-Je dérange, vraiment désolé. C'est une scène étrange. C'est un préliminaire sexuel pour vous ? demanda Alois.

-Pas vraiment non.

Puis Alois ferma la porte.

Ciel finit de manger et me demanda si je souhaitais aussi le faire.

-Tu veux aussi manger ? Je te dois bien cela, répondit Ciel.

-Allonges-toi Ciel.

Je le mangeais donc.

Une fois finie, je lui proposais de dire oui à sa proposition de hier soir.

-Tu veux toujours faire l'amour moi ?

-Oui évidemment.

Je pris possession des lèvres de Ciel et retirait ses vêtements.

Mais on nous dérangea encore.

-Oui entre.

C'était Claude.

Il vit mon regard agacé.

-Vraiment désolé de vous déranger alors que vous alliez le faire. Cela te dérange si on le fait dans votre douche ?

-Non faites ce que vous voulez mais ne viens plus nous déranger.

-Ok merci.

Puis on était enfin de nouveau tranquille.

-On en était ou ?

-A je vais te manger, répondit Ciel.

-Je vais te manger tout court.


	8. Chapter 8

On avait enfin réussi à prévoir la visite d'un l'hôtel ou j'avais travaillé dans le passé.

Je n'avais pas tout dévoilé de mon passé à Ciel.

Il connaissait mon ex, qui m'avait obligé à le transformer mais il ne savait pas ma naissance en tant que vampire et j'en avais peu dit sur ma relation avec Matthieu.

Non seulement parce que ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il connaisse certains côtés de ma personnalité.

Je n'avais plus vraiment à lui cacher depuis sa transformation.

Notre relation s'était un peu transformée mais Ciel avait totalement arrêté avec ses allusions au yaoi.

Cela ne me manquait pas vraiment.

Il passait toujours son permis et en était aux heures de conduites mais d'après Grell, mon ami, il n'allait pas tarder à l'avoir.

Ce samedi matin, Ciel était au cours de conduite.

Il s'en sortait bien.

Grell le félicita.

-Plus que quelques heures et tu l'auras.

-Dites-moi vous savez des choses sur Sebastian non ?

-Oui comme toi. Pourquoi ?

-Il refuse de me dire quand il est né et sur sa carte d'identité, il a mis une fausse date. Vous êtes plus vieux que lui ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui beaucoup plus vieux. Nous shinigami sommes là depuis des siècles. Tu devrais lui demander.

-Il refuse de me le dire. Vous pourriez me parler de cet hôtel ou il a rencontré son ex ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous ne deviez pas y aller ensemble ?

-Si, on y part demain. Mais il reste silencieux sur son passé. Il a fait des choses graves comme tuer des gens ? demanda Ciel.

-Si tu parles de mordre des gens sans réfléchir et de manière non raisonnable oui. Mais il ne tient qu'à lui de t'en parler. Son ex lui a appris à se contenir. Puis il a arrêté de manger des gens, jusqu'à toi.

-Il a quel âge et il est né à quel époque ? demanda Ciel.

-Demandes-lui.

-Vous le savez, vous pourriez me le dire, répondit Ciel.

-C'est à lui de le faire.

La lecon se fini puis Sebastian vint chercher Ciel.

Ciel alla droit au but et lui demanda :

-Tu es né quand ? Tu as quel âge ?

-Je suis plus vieux que toi. En quoi cela est-il important de le savoir ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de le savoir. Dis-moi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu parles de ma naissance humaine ou en vampire ?

-Humaine, dit Ciel.

-Allez dis-lui. Ce n'est pas un secret, dit Grell.

-Je suis né en 1800. Je suis mort à 25 ans en tant qu'humain puis je suis devenu vampire au même âge. Tu es content ?

Ciel semblait perplexe.

-Tu es né tard, dis donc. Je pensais que tu étais bien avant.

-Ciel, réfléchis. Si je bossais dans un hôtel en 1820. J'ai quand même connu des événements historiques. Tu voulais savoir mais tu as l'air déçu.

-Non pas vraiment. Tu as dit que tu avais été précepteur. C'était quand tu étais avec ton ex ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui comme je t'ai dit de toute façon, c'est impossible. J'étais en couple, de plus ils étaient promis et fiancés depuis leur naissance. J'ai dû changer de métier souvent. Quand une personne ne vieillit pas, on se pose des questions.

-Tu as fait combien de professions dans ta vie ? Tu as vécu sans les smartphones, ordinateur, iphone ?

-Oui j'ai vécu sans tout cela. On survit, tu sais. Cela dit, je ne vivrais pas sans portable maintenant. Les ordinateurs sont très pratiques. On n'avait pas internet non plus, répondit Sebastian.

-On ne vit pas sans internet. Comment les gens faisaient avant ?

-Le même principe que quand tu n'avais pas de lave-vaisselle ou de machine à laver. Les gens faisaient sans, dit Sebastian.

-Tu as fait quoi d'autres comme professions ?

-Pleins. Mais je t'en parlerai plus tard, répondit Sebastian.

Je ne voulais pas tout dire de mon passé d'un coup à Ciel mais il avait désormais un élément important.

Ma date de naissance en tant que vampire mais je devrais lui parler de tous ces gens que j'avais mangé sans me contrôler.

Je ne voulais pas que Ciel me vois comme un tueur sanguinaire mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

L'hôtel allait révéler bien des choses sur mon passé.


	9. Chapter 9

Je conduisais pour aller vers l'hôtel de mon passé.

Dans quelques heures, nous y serions avec Ciel.

Mais je comptais lui avouer ce que je redoutais le plus.

Ciel jouait sur son portable, passant le temps.

-Ciel, tu serais choqué si je te disais que quand je buvais encore du sang humain, je tuais beaucoup de gens avec mon ex ?

Je décidais de jouer la franchise.

-Je croyais que tu ne buvais plus de sang humain depuis longtemps ? Tu tuais des gens par plaisir ou besoin ? demanda Ciel.

-Par besoin et plaisir. Je ne suis passé qu'au poches de sang après que j'en ai eu marre. Matthieu lui a continué à tuer beaucoup de gens. C'était au début de ma transformation. Tu es déçu ?

-Non moi aussi au début, si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, j'aurais aimé manger tous mes camarades de classe. Même Alois me donnait envie de le goûter.

-Je t'ai bien appris donc. Tu ne vois pas comme un tueur sanguinaire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ton ex en est un, toi non. Tu crois que si dans l'hôtel, ils ouvrent les bagages, les poches de sang ne paraissent pas bizarres ? demanda Ciel.

-Non.

Comme j'étais un vampire, je ne voyais pas dans le rétroviseur, Ciel non plus.

Nous n'avions pas non plus d'ombres mais peu de gens y faisaient attention.

Nous étions en été, et rien que voir Ciel dénudé me donnait envie de lui.

Ciel lui était toujours direct.

-Quand on y sera, on pourra baiser ?

Je ne m'en étonné plus.

-On devrait visiter un peu avant, non ?

En fait, moi aussi, j'en avais envie. Mais je ne savais pas comment avait évoluer l'hôtel.

-Il fait trop chaud, je veux une douche et toi.

-On doit s'enregistrer avant, Ciel. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont refait les chambres ou l'hôtel entier depuis. Cela date de bien longtemps. Cela m'étonne même qu'il existe encore.

-Tu crois qu'il y a des fantômes ? demanda Ciel.

-S'il y en a, je te protégerais. Malgré que tu sois assez grand, et que ce soit une peur enfantine et non rationnel.

-Je n'y peux rien. Ne te fiche pas de moi.

-Je ne me fiche pas de toi, Ciel.

Ciel s'endormi et je continuais à conduire.

Puis on arriva devant l'hôtel.

Je regardais devant moi et vu qu'il avait bien changé.

Nous étions en pleine milieu de l'après-midi.

Je réveillais Ciel.

-On est arrivé ?

-Oui regarde, il est très différent de l'époque.

En effet, tout avait été refait, le bâtiment avait été sûrement démoli et reconstruit.

Il n'était plus du tout comme en 1820.

-Il était comment avant ? Tout à l'air neuf, dit Ciel.

-Il y a peut-être encore des photos du passé à l'intérieur. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas la photo des employés parce que je n'ai pas changé de tête.

-Tu leur diras quoi, s'ils te disent que tu ressembles au gars qui y bossait ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas que c'est moi en tout cas. On y rentre ?

Nous sortions donc de la voiture.

Tout allait être dit : ma relation avec Matthieu, ce que l'on avait fait ensemble du meilleur au pire, les pseudos meurtres qui y avaient eu lieu et le gars que j'avais accusé avec mon ex pour couvrir nos mauvaises actions.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian regardait ce qu'était devenu l'hôtel de l'époque ou il l'avait connu.

Tout avait changé, et apparemment tout avait été reconstruit.

-C'est plus grand et tout a changé. A l'époque, l'hôtel faisait peur de l'extérieur.

-Peur ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, la facade du bâtiment avait un côté lugubre.

-Dis-moi vous avez baisé dans combien de pièce de l'hôtel ?

Sebastian réfléchit et répondit :

-On n'a pas couché qu'à l'intérieur. A l'époque, il y avait un grand jardin. Et je voudrais vérifier que la plage est toujours là. On pourrait le faire là-bas, tu veux bien ?

-C'est romantique selon toi, une plage ?

-Oui très. Tu n'aimes pas les choses romantiques, je le sais, dit Sebastian.

-Non c'est comme tes poèmes inutiles. Pas besoin de sortir de belles choses avant de baiser.

-Tu préfère être pris sauvagement un peu partout ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, c'est cela. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu parles trop.

-Tu ne changes pas, Ciel. Je crois que tu vas devoir accepter que je ne te considère pas comme quelqu'un qu'on saute quand on le souhaite. Il va falloir prendre mon côté attentionné et romantique. Sinon, il faudra me quitter.

-Tu es sérieux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser partir si facilement après autant de temps.

-Je n'ai pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement toi. Et je veux tout savoir de ce qui s'est passé avec ton ex et toi ici.

Sebastian emmena Ciel vers lui et lui répondit :

-Et je ne te cacherai rien, même les trucs les moins glorieux que nous avons fait. C'est si déplaisant que quelqu'un préfère te faire un poème plutôt que dire que tu as un beau cul ?

-Non mais je n'aime pas trop quand tu es à fond dedans ton délire romantique. Je veux que tu te modère.

-On devrait se décider à entrer. J'ai hâte de voir comment l'intérieur à changer.

Et ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel.


	11. Chapter 11

Ils étaient entrés dans l'hôtel.

Tout paraissait nouveau pour Sebastian, qui y avait pourtant travailler et vécu son histoire avec Matthieu mais rien ne lui paraissait familier.

-Tout a été refait.

-Vous l'avez fait dans l'entrée ? Tu travaillas à quel poste déjà ?

-J'étais majordome et je gérais les clients. Mon ex, Matthieu, était aussi majordome puis il faisait un peu de cuisine. Enfin, je ne goutais pas à sa cuisine, lui non plus étant donné ce qu'il était.

-C'était déjà un vampire quand vous vous êtes rencontré ? Depuis quand ? Et c'est là que tu as rencontré Grell ?

-Une question à la fois, Ciel. Oui, c'était un vampire. Il ne mangeait donc pas. Il l'était depuis une vingtaine d'années et nous avons rencontré Grell mais cette histoire je te la raconterai plus tard, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est juste que je veux tout savoir.

-Tu sauras tout mais chaque chose en son temps.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la réception et une réceptionniste les accueillit.

-Bienvenu à l'hôtel. Vous avez réservé, votre nom ?

-Phantomhive, Michaelis.

-Tu as mis mon nom en premier.

-Oui peu importe l'ordre, tu sais. On n'est pas marié, dit Sebastian.

-Je vois que vous avez la chambre historique.

-La chambre historique ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui la chambre aux 100 meurtres. Il y a longtemps, beaucoup de gens ont été assassinés dans cette chambre. On n'a jamais retrouvé le meurtrier. Vous ne voulez pas une autre chambre ?

-Non elle nous convient.

Puis Sebastian remarqua des anciennes photos qui dataient de l'époque ou il y travaillait.

Il y avait une photo du personnel.

-Ce sont les anciens employés ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, il y a longtemps. L'hôtel a été détruit puis reconstruit. Ils sont tous morts depuis. Un incendie criminel à ce que l'on dit. L'enquête n'a jamais rien donné.

Ciel remarqua Matthieu et Sebastian.

Par chance, la réceptionniste n'avait pas fait attention à la ressemblance avec Sebastian et cet ancien employé.

La réceptionniste prit deux clés et leur donna.

-Voilà, vos clés, bon séjour. Nous proposons un service de chambre personnalisé, quoi que vous ayez besoin, demander.

-Merci.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

A l'intérieur, Ciel demanda :

-Tu es responsable des meurtres ? Et l'incendie ?

-Les meurtres oui mais pas l'incendie. On a tué beaucoup de gens avec mon ex. Des fois, nous arrivions à accuser des gens mais parfois non. Alors, on a mis les corps dans la même pièce. L'incendie, je n'étais pas au courant. On est partis bien avant avec Matthieu.

Ciel et Sebastian n'avait pas de reflet dans l'ascenseur, une chose parfaitement normale pour eux.

-Une chance qu'on soit seul dans l'ascenseur. On est en été, on fait quoi si on remarque que l'on n'a pas d'ombre ? demanda Ciel.

-Il y a peu de chance que les gens le remarque, tu sais. Tu voulais une autre chambre, peut-être ?

-Non. C'est l'endroit ou tu as tué des gens. Tu dormais dans une chambre de fonction ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais on avait chacun notre chambre. C'était un job bien payé et nourris.

-Je suis un peu jaloux.

-De quoi, Ciel ? Mon ex, c'est du passé. Je ne suis pas du tout comme j'étais avec lui avec toi. Je lui en veux toujours de t'avoir transformé trop tôt.

-Tu m'aurais transformé de toute manière. D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu faim et j'ai envie de toi aussi.

-Tu veux le faire dans l'ascenseur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu es sérieux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais faudra le bloquer. On le fera pendant notre séjour.

-Grave, c'est excitant, répondit Ciel.

Puis ils arrivèrent au second étage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était normale.

-Pourquoi si tout a brûlé et qu'on a reconstruit, la chambre semble si historique ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que l'âme des gens restent. Si cela se trouve il y a pleins de fantômes. Ils se manifesteront peut-être dans la nuit.

-Cesses de plaisanter !

-Je te protégerai des méchants fantômes.

-C'est toi l'assassin et ton ex. Ils t'en voudront à toi, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis un méchant assassin, tu n'as pas peur que je sois méchant avec toi ?

-J'aime bien quand tu l'es un peu mais pas trop. Je crois que je veux ta version romantique aujourd'hui mais on baise quand même.

-Tu te plaignais tout à l'heure. On visite avant ?

La chambre se composait d'un grand lit deux places, une salle de bain composée d'une baignoire et d'un coin massage puis d'un petit coin salon composé d'une télé et d'un canapé.

-Cela c'est inutile dans une chambre, dit Ciel.

-Non un massage, c'est toujours agréable de se faire masser. Je pourrais te le faire.

-Je veux bien mais sur le lit. Je veux prendre un bain et après on baise. On pourrait même se toucher dans le bain.

-On a le temps, si on en profitait vraiment ? Moi je ne vois pas d'intérêt à avoir une télé dans une chambre d'hôtel. On a beaucoup mieux à faire, dit Sebastian.

-Tu veux le faire partout : l'ascenseur, la plage.

-Et cela te déplait ? On finira par s'ennuyer sinon. Le sexe cela n'a d'intérêt que si on pimente les choses. Différents endroits.

-Attaché, pas attaché, doux, violent, continua Ciel.

-Oui ne jamais s'ennuyer ensemble.

-Je peux te quitter si je m'ennuis un jour ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel, je ne compte pas devenir ennuyant, jamais. On va vivre l'éternité ensemble. Ne plaisante pas sur le fait de me quitter.

-Tu serai triste ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce serait pire que de la tristesse.

Puis Ciel voulant se rattraper demanda :

-Je suis désolé, je peux me rattraper. Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

Ciel mit sa main sur le sexe de Sebastian et continua :

-J'ai très envie de te sucer.

-J'ai très envie de que tu me le fasses. Je saurai te faire plaisir en retour.

Ciel ouvrit la braguette de Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel défit la braguette de Sebastian.

Il baissa son pantalon puis son boxer.

-J'ai très envie de te faire durcir. Ne te gêne pas pour te lâcher, j'avalerai tout.

-Comme tu veux, je voulais jouir en toi.

-Tu pourras le faire après, autant que tu veux.

Ciel prit le sexe de Sebastian dans sa bouche.

-Tu aimes mon sexe ? C'est dommage, tu ne peux pas répondre, tu as la bouche occupée.

Ciel suca le sexe de Sebastian qui durcit.

-Je suis tout dur, Ciel. Tu es prêt à avaler ?

Ciel continua et Sebastian jouit dans sa bouche.

Il se releva.

-Tu en as partout, pervers.

-J'aime bien te sucer.

-J'aime quand tu me suces, j'aimerais bien te le faire mais j'ai bien envie qu'on se masse avant.

La salle de bain avait une table de massage.

Ciel s'y allongea et Sebastian le massa.

Il commenca par le dos puis descendit.

Quand il se trouva au niveau de ses fesses, il mit un doigt dans son intimité.

-Le massage dérape, monsieur le masseur.

-Oui mais cela va te plaire.

Sebastian constata que Ciel mouillait déjà.

Il ajouta donc des doigts.

-Qui est le plus pervers de nous deux, tu crois ?

-Moi mais je savais déjà que tu allais faire cela alors j'y ai pensé et mon corps a réagi.

-Je te fais mouillé, Ciel ?

-Oui beaucoup.

-Je sens cela, tu ne vas pas tarder à te lâcher.

En effet, Ciel jouit.

Sebastian décida de continuer.

-Je viens de jouir, tu ne peux pas me pénétrer directement ?

-Non je veux que tu jouisses plusieurs fois et après je te prendrais. On va prendre un bain.

Dans le bain, non seulement Sebastian masturbait Ciel mais il le doigtait toujours.

-Tu vas te décider à me prendre oui ou non ?

-Tu es bien impatient.

-Je veux que tu me baises, juste.

-Ok on sort du bain.

Sur le lit, Sebastian poussa Ciel et le retourna.

-Tu veux mon sexe en toi ?

-Oui, mets-le.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel doucement.

-Tu es trop lent.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais la version romantique non ? Je prends soin de toi, si cela te gêne.

-Non mais tu peux te lâcher avec moi, dit Ciel.

Le mouvement de Sebastian était doux et lent.

Puis il se stoppa et demanda à Ciel s'il voulait changer de position.

-Oui je veux être sur toi.

Ciel se mit donc à califourchon sur Sebastian.

Il pouvait désormais augmenter la vitesse de la pénétration.

-Tu ne veux pas de douceur ?

-Non je veux que tu me baises jusqu'au fond, défonces-moi, répondit Ciel.

-Ok, je vais te défoncer alors.

Sebastian buscula Ciel souleva ses jambes et alla au plus profond de lui avec bien moins de douceur.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, Ciel ?

-Oui tu le dis souvent.

-Tu le disais souvent avant, quand tu étais un jeune un peu insouciant. Cela me manque des fois.

-J'ai 30 ans oublies, cela. Ou si tu veux, tapes-toi un autre de tes élèves.

-C'est interdit, tu étais la seule exception. Tu peux m'appeler sensei ?

-Juste pour te faire plaisir. Prenez-moi sensei.

Sebastian senti encore une longueur d'excitation en lui.

Il finit par jouir mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Il voulait encore baiser Ciel.

-On a déjà jouit, tu veux continuer ?

-Oui, je veux encore te faire l'amour. Tu es d'accord ? demanda Sebastian.

Ils continuèrent donc plusieurs fois.

La nuit était tombée.

-S'ils ne nous voient jamais manger, ils ne vont pas trouver cela étrange ?

-Un peu, d'ailleurs, j'ai faim. Je veux manger, Sebastian.

Sebastian amena Ciel vers son cou.

-Manges.

-Et toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Après, tu es ma priorité.

Ciel se régala.

Il mit ses dents dans le cou de Sebastian et suca son sang.

-Tu fais mal un peu, contrôles-toi.

Ciel aimait bien lui faire un peu mal, Sebastian aussi.

Quand il eut fini, il semblait fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas censé te redonner des forces ?

-Si mais on l'a fait pas mal de fois. Je suis mort.

-J'étais dedans. Tu n'as pas mal au moins ?

-Non cela va. On ne va pas faire semblant de manger du coup ? demanda Ciel.

-Non on ne va pas gâcher de la nourriture. Avec mon ex, on devait faire semblant.

-On pourra le faire dans l'ascenseur et puis la plage et encore dans la chambre. La baignoire et la table de massage, dit Ciel.

-Partout donc. Il y a une falaise ou on allait avec mon ex avant. On ira voir si elle existe toujours.

-Vous y faisiez quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Il s'est déclaré et j'ai dit oui. On s'est embrassé pour la première fois. C'est romantique non ?

-Non je ne veux pas aller ou tu as embrassé un autre gars.

-C'était il y a longtemps. On a aussi jeté des corps dans l'eau. Puis c'est dans cet hôtel que j'ai connu Grell.

-Ah bon ? Raconte-moi.

-Plus tard, je vais te manger puis on dormira. Demain profitons-en pour explorer les environs.

-Manges-moi Sebastian.

Sebastian mangea Ciel.

Il approcha ses crocs de son cou et le mordit.

Ciel aimait particulièrement ce genre de contact avec lui.

Déjà quand il était lycéen et sortait avec lui, il s'en excitait beaucoup.

Sebastian lui fit mal volontairement pour se venger de lui.

-Tu me fait mal.

-Oui mais tu aimes te faire un peu maltraiter.

Puis il continua à boire son sang.

Quand il eut fini, il remarqua que le drap était tâché.

-On va expliquer cela comment ?

-On dira que l'un de nous s'est blessés. Je doute qu'ils posent beaucoup de questions, répondit Ciel.

-On devrait dormir maintenant.

-OUI, tu me prends dans tes bras ?

-Tu es redevenu d'humeur romantique d'un coup ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, je veux que tu sois tendre avec moi.

-Je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si et je ne veux personne d'autres.

-Moi non plus, Ciel. Reposons-nous maintenant.

Je ne savais pas encore ce que nous réservait demain mais notre séjour débutait bien.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés car on frappait à la porte.

Sebastian fut le premier réveillé.

Il regarda Ciel pensant tout haut :

-Trop mignon, malgré toutes ces années, tu ne changes pas.

Ciel se réveilla et lui répondit :

-C'est parce que je suis mort comme toi, je ne vieillis pas.

Sebastian se leva face à la persistance de la personne derrière la porte.

Il ouvrit et vu un employé de l'hôtel.

Il était à priori maître d'hôtel vus ta tenue, ce qui rappelait des souvenirs à Sebastian.

\- Vous semblez en bonne santé.

-Oui, pourquoi, il y a un souci dans l'hôtel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui beaucoup de clients ont eu des soucis suites aux crevettes servi la veille. Vous n'en avez pas manger je suppose ?

-Non nous n'avons pas mangé au restaurant hier. On s'est couché directement, répondit Sebastian.

-Bien. Je fais le tour des clients pour vérifier que tout le monde va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde a été soigné ou va l'être. Vous n'avez pas fait appel aux services d'étage ?

-Non nous n'avions pas très faim.

Je ne voulais évidemment pas me faire griller par un employé sur notre vraie nature.

-N'hésitez pas, nous en avons pour tous les goûts.

-Nous allons y penser, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il ferma la porte.

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de demander pour le sang sur les draps.

-On va vite se faire griller si on ne mange pas. Comment on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Moi je suis végétarien mais toi, il nous faudra une autre raison.

Ils prirent une douche, s'habillèrent et sortirent de leur chambre.

Ciel ferma la chambre et ils croisèrent le fameux employé qui avait frappé à la porte.

Il les interpella.

-Pardonnez-moi d'être impoli mais votre tête m'est familière. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à un employé d'une époque passée, c'était quelqu'un de votre famille ?

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de mentir, je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais travaillé dans l'hôtel, il y a longtemps déjà.

-Oui c'était mon arrière-grand père. Je lui ressemble beaucoup.

Ciel me dit dans l'oreille :

-Menteur dit-il en souriant.

-Il est mort dans l'incendie votre grand-père ?

-Non il est parti bien avant que cela ne se produise. Par chance, il n'y était pas.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

-Merci. Nous y penserons, répondit Sebastian.

Dans l'ascenseur, Ciel posa une question à Sebastian.

-Tu crois que c'est Grell qui a provoqué l'incendie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu pourras lui demander toi-même.

-Tu le trouves à ton goût, le maitre d'hôtel ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, pourquoi tu es jaloux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je le trouve trop proche de toi, il pose trop de questions.

-Une chance que seul lui est remarqué la photo des anciens employés. Tu es vraiment jaloux, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ciel lui répondit :

-Un peu.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ce n'est parce que mon ex était dans la même profession que je suis attiré par les uniformes. Il y a que toi qui m'attire. Uniquement toi, tu me crois non ?

-Oui bien sûr mais parfois je suis un peu jaloux.

-C'est vraiment mignon.

Puis Sebastian regarda Ciel et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-On le fera dans l'ascenseur une fois.

-Oui pour l'instant allons visiter la plage et la falaise dont j'ai un bon souvenir.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu as rencontré Grell ?

-Oui je vais te le dire. Cela semble t'intéresser.

Ils arrivèrent devant la réception de l'hôtel et Sebastian demanda à la réceptionniste :

-Bonjour. Mon compagnon s'est blessé. Les draps ont un peu de sang.

-Bonjour. Est-ce grave ?

-Non rien de grave mais pourriez-vous les changer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment, la femme de ménage les changera. Votre séjour se passe bien ? Avez-vous testé le room service ?

-Oui tout se passe bien. Nous n'avons pas encore mais nous le ferons.

-Nous sommes désolés pour les crevettes. Vous n'avez pas été malade par chance, répondit la réceptionniste.

-Non nous n'en avons pas mangé hier.

Puis ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait d'ombre évidemment. Mais personne ne faisait tellement attention.

-Sebastian, tu as pensé à la nourriture ?

-Oui j'en ai pris avec moi. On devrait peut-être manger à l'extérieur pour éviter que le gens se posent des questions.

-On trouvera bien une excuse, dit Ciel.

La plage n'avait pas changé, comme dans mon souvenir, nous n'étions pas encore à la falaise.

Pour l'instant je me reposais avec Ciel sur le sable.

Je regardais son corps qui débordait de sensualité.

-Ne penses à ce genre de chose, pervers.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, je n'ai pas super pouvoir. Être un vampire réel, ce n'est pas cool.

-Rappelles-moi ce que disait le gamin quand il avait 15 ans ? « Je veux être un vampire comme vous, sensei ».

-Ce n'est pas cool d'être un vampire tout le temps, répondit Ciel.

-Dit l'adulte qui le pensait à 15 ans.

-Ne te moques pas de moi. Raconte-moi comment tu as connu Grell.

-D'accord.


	14. Chapter 14

Je racontais donc à Ciel comment j'avais connu Grell, à l'époque ou j'aimais encore Matthieu.

Devenu vampire, je ne contrôlais pas forcément mon envie de sang et Matthieu pourtant vampire expérimenté ne m'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Nous consommions à nous deux autant que nous pouvions sans nous faire remarquer, des fois des clients.

Mais on faisait en sorte de tuer des gens de l'extérieur pour que les gens n'aient pas des soupçons.

Nous faisons semblant de manger comme des humains et employés normaux.

Ce soir-là nous avions fait deux autres victimes et nous allions nous débarrasser des corps.

Nous étions donc à la falaise, ou nous pouvions jeter des corps dans l'eau sans nous faire remarquer.

Sauf que quelqu'un que nous n'avions pas remarquer nous avait vu.

-Je suis sûr que c'était Grell. Tu étais un vrai psychopathe, vous avez tué combien de personne ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne saurai pas compter mais beaucoup. Je me suis calmé avec le temps, sauf Matthieu, jamais contenté d'une seule victime. Je ne pouvais pas le contrôler alors je le laissais gérer. Je disais donc.

On jetait les corps dans l'eau quand on entendit une voix dans le noir.

-Vous ne vous lassez jamais de tuer des gens. Je vous observe depuis longtemps tous les deux. Vous êtes différent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es qui ? Tu comptes nous dénoncer ? demanda Matthieu.

-Non je suis aussi différent mais pas comme vous. Vous êtes de vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, nous le sommes. Tu es quoi toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je suis un shinigami, je n'ai pas rencontré de gens différents depuis longtemps. Les vampires sont rares dans ce monde. Je m'appelle Grell.

Puis le mystérieux homme sorti de l'ombre.

-Je suis Sebastian et voici Matthieu mon petit-ami.

-Tu n'es pas un vampire depuis longtemps, toi, cela se voit. Tu devrais tuer moins gens, ne te fait pas remarquer. Les gens peuvent être cruel avec les vampires, dit Grell.

-Nous tuerons autant que nous voudrons. On n'a pas besoin de conseils d'un shinigami. Le sang c'est la vie pour nous. Il n'y a aura jamais assez de gens pour nous nourrir, répondit Matthieu.

-C'est comme cela que vous êtes devenu amis ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on s'entendait bien avec lui puis on est parti de l'hôtel au bout d'un moment. Grell y est resté et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait après.

-Je lui demanderai tout en détail quand on rentrera, dit Ciel.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est lui, l'incendie. Tu n'en demandes pas plus ?

-Non tu me le diras petit à petit. J'ai chaud, tu as pensé à l'eau aussi ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, je pense toujours à tout, pour toi.

Je lui tendis une bouteille d'eau.

-Bois en premier.

-Tu n'avais pas soif ?

-Oui mais tu penses toujours à moi alors pour une fois.

Je buvais donc été tendit la bouteille à Ciel.

-C'est un baiser indirect si tu bois, Ciel.

Il buvait à son tour et me répondit :

-Les vrais sont meilleurs non ?

-Et pas qu'un peu.

Je m'approchais de son visage et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis il invita sa langue et j'acceptais de suivre avec la sienne avec plaisir.

Je me retrouvais rapidement sur lui.

-On ne devrait pas le faire ici en journée, faisons-le quand il fera nuit. On se ferait arrêtés.

-Ce n'est pas faux. On reviendra ce soir quand on sera seul. Je veux te montrer cette falaise, répondit Sebastian.

-Là ou tu as embrassé ton ex et tué des gens ?

-Oui j'ai envie que tu vois mon passé. Même si tu es mon présent, on est dans mon passé, répondit Sebastian.

-Allons-y. Guides-moi vers cette falaise.

Sur cette falaise, l'histoire avec mon ex avait commencé, notre premier baiser, sa déclaration. Nos meurtres et puis la rencontre avec Grell.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel avait suivi Sebastian sur la falaise familière à Sebastian.

En haut de la falaise, Ciel regardait le bas.

-Vous jetiez vraiment des corps de là ?

-Oui, très discret. C'est là que Matthieu s'est déclaré et on s'est embrassé.

-Rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que vous vous êtes embrassé ici.

-Tu en es jaloux, Ciel ?

-Oui un peu.

-Je dois reconnaitre que finalement te transformer plus tôt a été une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu y arriver.

-Tu ne m'aurais jamais transformé ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais je ne sais pas si je voulais que tu aies la même vie que moi. En plus, tu étais jeune.

-Oui mais tu m'as tout appris, Sebastian. Sinon je serai devenu comme toi, un tueur sanguinaire.

-Sans doute, alors tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ici ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que comme cela, tu comprendrais que celui qui est important dans ma vie maintenant, c'est toi.

-Je le sais déjà.

-Tu acceptes de m'embrasser quand même ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment, sensei.

Ciel m'appelait « sensei » de temps en temps.

Mais comme il avait la trentaine, c'était plus pour me rappeler qu'à une époque, j'avais été son prof.

Je posais donc mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait.

Le temps avait beau passé, je ne me lassais pas de Ciel. On avait une vie sexuelle plutôt satisfaisante et on ne tombait pas dans une routine malgré le fait de vivre ensemble.

-On peut retourner sur la plage maintenant ? J'ai bien envie de profiter de la mer.

-Comme tu veux.

Ciel parti avant moi, je contemplais encore un petit peu l'endroit qui m'était si familier.

Mon ex, les corps jetés dans l'eau, nos meurtres, tout me revenait en mémoire.

Et la déclaration de Matthieu que j'avais accepté, puisque n'osant pas me déclarer moi-même, il s'était décidé avant moi.

-Tout cela est loin derrière moi.

Puis je repartais vers le bas de la falaise ou je vis Ciel descendre.

-Ciel, c'est plutôt agréable de passer l'éternité avec toi.

-On va passer toute notre longue vie ensemble, répondit Ciel.

Puis il me fixa et posa un pied devant l'autre.

-Vous venez, sensei, plaisanta Ciel.

-J'arrive.

Je rejoins Ciel quand je vu Ciel ne faisant pas attention à devant lui, tombé la tête la première vers le bas.

-Ciel, tout va bien ?

Je le vu inconscient. Je m'inquiétais donc et alla vers lui.

Je vérifiais sa respiration et constata qu'elle était présente.

Je pris Ciel contre moi et tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Au bout d'un moment, je le vis ouvrir les yeux.

-Ciel, tu as fait une sacrée chute. Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

Ciel me regardait avec un air interrogateur.

-Sensei, on est ou ?

Je pensais qu'il plaisantait encore.

-Alors de plaisanter, je me suis beaucoup inquiété.

Ciel regarda autour de lui et me répondit :

-Sensei, ou est ma maison ? On n'est pas chez vous ?

Quand Ciel dit « vous », je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je supposais au pire, qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, mais comme il avait dit « sensei », je supposais qu'il pensait avait 15 ans.

Je posais donc des questions pour en être sûr.

-Tu me reconnais, Ciel mais tu es en quel classe ?

-Je suis en seconde évidemment.

-Et on a quel genre de relation, toi et moi ?

-On sort ensemble, évidemment. On a même déjà couché ensemble. Vous devriez vous décoincez un peu d'ailleurs.

Je reconnaissais bien là l'adolescent de l'époque mais cela voulait dire que si mes doutes étaient fondés, il devait avoir perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenait plus des 15 ans passés ensemble.

-Ou était notre première fois ?

-Dans votre douche, très romantique, répondit Ciel.

-Ok on va aller t'examiner à l'hôpital.

J'emmenais donc Ciel à l'hôpital le plus proche, ou on me donna un diagnostic après examen.

-Il a une perte de mémoire mais comme il se souvient de vous, j'ai bonne espère qu'il la retrouve facilement. Il a 15 ans dans sa mémoire.

-Et que puis-je faire, docteur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous pouvez l'aider mais je pense qu'ils reviendront tout seul, ses souvenirs. Il n'arrêtait pas de demander ou était sensei.

-Je lui manquais ? C'est mignon. J'étais son professeur quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

-Je vois, vous pouvez le ramenez chez vous. Je ne vois rien de grave à la tête.

-Merci, docteur.

Je rentrais donc dans la salle d'examen voyant un Ciel content de me voir.

-Sensei, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul ?

-Je suis là maintenant.

Ciel me voyant proche, se comportait donc comme à ses 15 ans.

-Prenez moi dans vos bras, sensei.

Je ne pouvais que trouver son attitude mignonne mais je voulais aussi qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Nous étions dans un hôtel éloigné de notre appartement et je me voyais mal partir alors que j'allais montrer à Ciel mon passé, qu'il avait peut-être oublié.

Je prenais donc Ciel dans mes bras et lui posa de simples questions :

-Ciel, tu te souviens de ce que tu es ?

-Oui je crois et je sens que je suis comme vous. J'ai d'ailleurs assez faim, c'est normal, sensei ?

-Oui c'est normal. Tu te souviens qui t'as transformé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Votre ex, Matthieu. Je ne me souviens plus trop comment s'est passé, juste de l'hôpital.

-Tu as les souvenirs sélectifs. Tu te souviens de mon ex.

-Je ne me souviens juste de son prénom, dit Ciel.

Je continuais mon interrogatoire.

-On a couché combien de fois, Ciel ?

-Beaucoup de fois, sauf dans l'onsen. Vous aviez refusé.

-Et on vit ou ? demanda Sebastian.

-On vit ensemble, sensei ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis la fac, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en souviens pas, demandes-moi si tu veux savoir quelque chose.

-On a une vie sexuelle normale ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, tu as la trentaine et c'est toujours normal. Tu te plains toujours de mes poèmes ringards.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir 30 ans, sensei. Vous croyez que tout va me revenir rapidement ? demanda Ciel.

-Je pense que tout te reviendra un jour, par exemple, tu te souviens pour le permis et avec qui tu le passes ?

-Non je passe vraiment le permis, sensei ?

-Oui avec un de mes vieux amis, un shinimgami, Grell.

-Pourquoi, je le passe maintenant et pas avant ?

-Ben suite à ton enlèvement. Tu as voulu savoir t'enfuir seul.

-J'ai été enlevé ? demanda Ciel.

Je me rendais compte qu'en fait, la situation allait être compliqué, il faudrait expliquer les 15 dernières années à Ciel.

-Oui je crois que je vais tout te dire au fur et à mesure. Saches que tu as un travail. Mais je pense que tu devrais te souvenir de ce que tu as appris.

-Je fais quoi dans la vie, sensei, homme au foyer ?

-Non tu es ingénieur. Tu bosses à ton compte. Moi je suis toujours prof.

-Et sensei, on a fait des trucs pervers depuis ? demanda Ciel.

-Si tu parles de notre vie sexuelle, tout va bien. On a même bien évolué à ce niveau-là.

-Mais on ne l'a pas fait dans un onsen ?

-Non mais on en parlait d'y retourner. Et puis de le faire ailleurs, répondit Sebastian.

On quittait l'hôpital quand Ciel bavait devant des poches de sang.

-Sensei, le sang, j'en veux. Je mange ce genre de chose ?

-Oui mais tu préfères mon sang, on va rentrer à l'hôtel et je te donnerai ce que tu veux.

-On est à l'hôtel ? demanda Ciel.

J'expliquais à Ciel le contexte de nos vacances.

On arriva à l'hôtel et on croisa la réceptionniste qui remarqua le bandage de Ciel autour de la tête.

-Vous avez eu un accident ?

-Oui, mais rien de grave. Mon compagnon a juste une perte de mémoire momentanée. Il est retourné à ses 15 ans.

-Sensei, on est finalement allé dans un hôtel, c'est cool.

-On s'est connu quand j'étais son professeur, la voyant perplexe sur le « sensei ».

-Je vois si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Il en a eu de la chance cotre compagnon de s'en sortir avec si peu, il est tombé ?

-Oui il a fait une sacrée chute, répondit Sebastian.

Elle pouvait fortement s'étonner du fait que Ciel s'en sorte si peu n'étant pas au courant qu'on était plus vraiment « vivant ».


	16. Chapter 16

On prit l'ascenseur qui s'étonna de ne pas voir son reflet.

-C'est génial, sensei, on ne voit ni mon ombre ni mon reflet.

Le Ciel adulte ne dirait pas ce genre de chose.

-Tu es un vampire, Ciel. Aucun de nous deux n'en as.

-Pour vous, tout cela est logique mais moi je découvre, sensei.

-Tu peux m'appeler Sebastian comme avant ou essayer de me tutoyer.

-Non vous n'aviez pas dit que c'était seulement quand on était proche ou intime.

Il est vrai que c'est ce que je lui disais à l'époque.

Ciel avait mis du temps à me tutoyer alors je ne voulais pas attendre.

-Si mais on se tutoie depuis un moment déjà. Tu sais 15 ans ensemble, il s'en est passé des choses.

-J'ai quasiment tout oublié, sensei, désolé.

-Ne t'excuses pas Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-En fait, que sont devenus, Claude et Alois ?

-Ils vivent à l'étranger maintenant. Ils sont au courant de ce que nous sommes.

-Quand sont-ils partis ? Je suis toujours ami avec Alois ?

-Oui vous vous entendez très bien tous les deux. Ils viennent une fois par an nous voir. On a été en boite ensemble. Tu avais trop bu.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais le lendemain, tu as vite compris qu'il fallait éviter de recommencer.

-Vous n'aimez pas les boites, sensei, pourquoi vous y êtes allez avec moi ?

-Pour te faire plaisir mais c'est bien la seule fois. En fait, tes parents je dois les prévenir.

-Je m'entends mieux avec mes parents ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui vos relations se sont améliorées. Vous vous voyez plus vus qu'ils vivent au Japon maintenant.

-Ils sont revenus quand ?

-Il y a un moment déjà. Ne t'en fait, tout te reviendra.

-Sensei, pourquoi cet ascenseur me fait penser au sexe ?

-Parce qu'on avait parlé de le bloquer, répondit Sebastian.

-Pour faire l'amour dans l'ascenseur ? Vous l'avez proposé ?

-Oui j'ai bien changé, Ciel.

On arriva à notre étage et j'ouvrais la porte de la chambre.

Ciel y entra.

-On en a déjà profité ?

-Oui en arrivant mais j'aurais l'occasion de te rafraichir la mémoire plus tard.

Ciel visita et réclama à manger.

-Sensei, quand je vous regarde, vous me donnez faim, très faim.

-Viens te nourrir.

J'espérais que ce genre de rituel semble familier à Ciel.

Je le laissais donc me manger comme à son habitude mais pour Ciel tout avait un goût de neuf.

C'est comme s'il buvait mon sang pour la première fois.

-Doucement, tu y vas trop fort avec tes dents !

Ciel se stoppa et s'excusa.

-Désolé, sensei. Vous êtes si bon.

Puis il continua jusqu'à être rassasié.

Quand il eut fini, il me proposa le sien.

J'acceptais volontiers.

Quand j'eut fini, je lui proposais de se reposer.

Il s'endormit rapidement.

J'en profitais pour appeler ses parents leur expliquant la situation.

Je raccrochais et rejoint Ciel.

-Tu es vraiment mignon mais retrouves vite la mémoire. Je sens qu'on va se retrouver dans des situations compliquées.

Ciel avait beau avoir perdu beaucoup de souvenirs mais je comptais bien lui dévoiler tout le reste de mon passé.


	17. Chapter 17

J'étais sur la plage avec Ciel.

Il n'avait pas totalement retrouvé la mémoire mais des souvenirs lui revenaient parfois.

Il se comportait toujours comme l'adolescent de 15 ans qu'il était quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble et je m'y étais fait.

Ciel finirait par se comporter comme un adulte et comme il était avant.

Je me reposais sur la plage, Ciel étant parti se baigner, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon truc.

Je regardais autour de moi et vu apercu beaucoup d'hommes plus ou moins attirants.

-Dis donc sensei, je vous y prends, délit de tromperie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je regarde juste, tu ne le fais jamais toi ?

-Non je ne regarde que vous, répondit Ciel.

-Regarder n'est pas tromper, c'est juste regarder ce qui est beau à voir. Quand on était en boite, tous ces mecs autour de toi.

-Vous étiez jaloux ? demanda Ciel.

-Un peu tout de même mais je te fais confiance.

-Sensei, est-ce ce qu'on a une vie de routine d'adulte ?

-On est tous dans une routine, tu sais, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais on est devenue un vieux couple chiant ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Si on est toujours ensemble au bout de 15 ans, c'est que tout va bien. On a une vie sexuelle des plus épanouissante, comparé à d'autres couples qui ne couchent plus ensemble depuis longtemps. On est un peu comme un couple marié, finalement, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian se souvenu soudainement de son passé sur cette plage il y a bien longtemps.

Ciel vint près de moi et me fixa dans les yeux.

Je le fixais à mon tour, je le trouvais vraiment mignon, même après 15 ans de vie ensemble.

-Sensei, pourquoi vous m'aimez ?

-Eh bien, il n'y a pas toujours d'explication logique à l'amour et toi pourquoi tu m'aimes ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est difficile de répondre et si je disparaissais de votre vie du jour au lendemain, vous seriez triste et si je mourais ?

-Ciel, un vampire ne meurt pas et si tu me quittais du jour au lendemain, je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller si facilement.

-Vous m'inquiétez là, sensei. Désolé, j'ai du mal avec le fait d'être devenue un vampire, répondit Ciel.

Je me levais et amena Ciel vers moi pour le pousser à terre, moi au-dessus de lui.

-Tu m'appartiens pour toujours. Quand je t'ai transformé, c'était pour passer l'éternité avec toi pas te laisser à un autre.

-Je sais sensei. Je ne compte pas m'en aller après si longtemps même si je ne me souviens pas de tout.

-Sebastian pas sensei. Je sais que cela a pris du temps mais il faudra bien que tu me tutoies de nouveau un jour, répondit Sebastian.

-Désolé, sensei.

L'air désolé de Ciel le rendait encore plus mignon, j'étais attiré par ses lèvres. Je décidais donc de me rapprocher de son visage et d'y poser mes lèvres.

Ciel me regardait toujours fixement.

Quand je repris de l'air, Ciel ne semblait pas satisfait totalement.

-Sensei, c'est bien trop sage, mettez la langue, j'ai 30 ans maintenant.

Ciel semblait de plus en plus reprendre conscience de son âge, ce qui me rassurait.

-J'y comptais bien, Ciel. Mais appelles-moi par mon prénom si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Vous n'avez pas changé là-dessus.

-C'est vrai, à l'époque je te poussais aussi à me tutoyer dans certains moments, alors tu le veux vraiment ce baiser ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

-Sebastian, dit Ciel avec assurance.

Je n'hésitais pas non plus et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant que Ciel ne laisse ma langue entrer dans sa bouche.

Sa langue rejoint la mienne et le baiser devient beaucoup plus sensuel.

On reprit de l'air et je décidais d'en dire un peu plus sur ma rencontre avec mon ex, Matthieu, à Ciel.

J'avais rencontré mon ex sur cette plage, il y a fortement longtemps.

-Ciel, tu sais j'ai rencontré Matthieu ici.

-Vraiment, sensei ?

Puis il rectifia.

-Sebastian, pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ciel. Oui, tu veux plus de détails ?

-Evidemment, c'est pour cela qu'on est là. Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait l'amour cette plage ? s'exclama Ciel.

-Non pas à la première rencontre.

-Sensei !

-Je plaisante, on ne l'a jamais fait sur la plage, mais dans tout l'ancien hôtel.

-Je suis jaloux, sensei !

-On se rattrapera Ciel, alors je te raconte ou pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment, sensei. Racontez-moi tout.


	18. Chapter 18

Je racontais à Ciel ma première rencontre avec Matthieu, mon ex.

Il avait mordu Ciel et m'avait obligé à le transformer plus tôt que prévu, je le détestais et si je croisais sa route je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire payer.

J'avais rencontré mon ex dans l'hôtel ou je travaillais comme majordome il y a longtemps.

J'avais commencé ma première journée quand je fumais sur la plage étant donné que c'était interdit de fumer dans la chambre des employés.

-Attendez, vous fumiez sensei ? demanda Ciel, étonné.

-Oui mais j'ai arrêté après ma transformation, pourtant j'étais déjà mort, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous avez arrêtez, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Par amour, Matthieu détestait que je l'embrasse en ayant fumé avant alors j'ai arrêté.

-Moi je m'en fiche, sensei, vous pourrez recommencez, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne compte pas fumer de nouveau. Je continu ?

-Evidemment, je veux tout savoir, sensei !

**C'était un soir d'été, Sebastian après sa journée de travail fumait sur la plage.**

**Il se croyait seul quand il vu son collègue, Matthieu dont il ne connaissait que le nom.**

**-Salut, tu en as une pour moi ? demanda Matthieu.**

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

**Sebastian lui donna une cigarette.**

**Puis ils commencèrent à discuter entre fumeurs.**

**-Tu te plais ici ? demanda Matthieu.**

**-Oui c'est sympa mais je ne sais pas si je resterai longtemps.**

**-Pourquoi ? demanda Matthieu.**

**-Je me lasse vite des endroits ou je vais, j'ai déjà voyagé.**

**-Tu ne veux pas t'engager avec quelqu'un, rester quelque part, te marier ? demanda Matthieu.**

**-Non, je cherche juste du passager, pourquoi tu es intéressé ? Je ne te pensais pas bisexuel ou gay.**

**Sebastian fini sa cigarette et en ressortie une autre.**

-Attendez, il était fumeur votre ex alors pourquoi cela le gênait ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben il a arrêté et cela est devenu gênant, on fait pleins de choses par amour, tu sais.

Puis je continuais mon histoire.

**Matthieu, très direct, en profita pour embrasser Sebastian.**

**-J'aime bien ta façon de faire, on va dans ma chambre ?**

**-Oui.**

**Sebastian n'avait pas mis longtemps à conclure avec Matthieu.**

**Ils passèrent une nuit ensemble et le lendemain, ils se rhabillaient quand Matthieu lui posa la question habituelle après une nuit ensemble.**

**-Tu ne cherches pas de sérieux, je le sais mais si avec le temps on finit par s'aimer, tu t'engagerais avec moi ?**

**-On a couché ensemble qu'une fois, je ne sais pas. C'était sympa, on pourra recoucher ensemble.**

-Je ne savais pas que vous couchiez avec des mecs comme cela, sans suite, dit Ciel.

-Ben avant j'étais comme cela mais j'ai changé avec lui puis il y a eu toi. On évolue, Ciel. Je ne me serai pas marié avec tout de même.

-Et moi, si on pouvait ? demanda Ciel.

-On pourrait déjà en allant à l'étranger, tu sais. Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de ce genre de chose, vraiment pas. Tu voudrais vraiment te marier avec moi ?

-Non, sensei. C'est très bien comme cela mais adopté un enfant avec vous, ce serait bien.

-Je ne sais pas, cela ne me parait pas indispensable, un enfant dans notre vie. Je continu.

**Sebastian couchait régulièrement avec Matthieu et leur relation (de base uniquement basée sur le sexe était devenue sérieuse.**

**Sebastian ne fumait plus mais compensait avec le sexe.**

**Matthieu ne s'en plaignait pas.**

-C'est tout, sensei ?

-Pour le moment oui. Tu sais déjà qu'il m'a transformé quand j'allais mourir, parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix, je n'ai pas vraiment décidé mais je ne regrette pas vraiment.

-Et grâce à lui, on s'est rencontré, sensei.

-C'est vrai, et je compense toujours en quelque sorte avec le sexe. C'est un peu ma drogue.

-C'était mieux avec lui ou avec moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Cela ne se compare pas, chaque relation est différente même si c'était le premier sérieux mais toi c'est autre chose.

-C'est différent, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, je suis encore plus possessif avec toi que je l'étais avec lui. C'est plus que de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession.

-Vous faites un peu peur, sensei.

-Tu es toute ma vie maintenant, répondit Sebastian.

-Et vous alliez mourir de quoi ?

-C'est tout ce que tu me sors après que je t'ai faite une déclaration ?

-Vous savez que je vous aime, sensei. Pas besoin de le dire tout le temps, dit Ciel.

-De quelque chose de très grave, ce sera pour une prochaine histoire. Tu sembles redevenir toi-même. Le Ciel lycéen me le disait souvent.

-Je ne suis plus un lycéen, et je gagne bien ma vie à ce que vous m'avez dit en plus. Je suis plus riche que vous ?

-Un peu plus, mais on ne fait que les charges communes alors je ne m'occupe pas trop de ce que tu dépenses.

-Comptes sépares, indépendantes, ce sont nos principes ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on a convenu qu'on partageait les charges mais que ce que chacun dépensé en dehors ne regardait que lui.

-Cela m'a l'air juste, sensei. On peut rentrer à l'hôtel maintenant ?

-Oui, si tu veux, tu veux faire quoi après ? demanda Sebastian.

-Rien, ou un câlin peut-être.

-Un simple câlin ou plus ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un simple.

On retourna donc vers l'hôtel, main dans la main.

Ciel retrouvait petit à petit une attitude adulte, mais avant tout il découvrait beaucoup de choses sur moi et il ne rejetait pas mon passé.


	19. Chapter 19

La fin des vacances sonnait pour Sebastian et Ciel.

Ils faisaient leur valise dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Sensei, a quelle heure est notre avion ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel m'appelait toujours « sensei » mais il avait retrouvé beaucoup de sa mémoire.

Je me disais que le reste reviendrait tout seul.

-Il est à 20h00.

-On va devoir dormir dans l'avion ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui si tu veux. Mais on ne pourra pas boire de sang dans l'avion alors profites en maintenant.

-J'ai encore du mal avec cela. Je gérais bien ma nouvelle vie, sensei ?

-Oui tu gérais très bien, ne t'en fait pas. J'espère que tu en as appris assez sur mon passé. Tu vas pouvoir passer le permis. Si on te kidnappe, tu pourras t'en aller, plaisanta Sebastian.

-C'est le risque quand on a des parents assez riches comme moi. Ce n'est pas comme dans mon enfance alors ca va.

-Tes souvenirs reviennent apparemment, je suis content.

On ferma la chambre à clé puis on se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Malheureusement nous n'avions pas pu réaliser notre fantasme.

On croisa le majordome de l'hôtel.

-Je sais ce que vous êtes tous les deux.

-Pardon ? demanda Sebastian.

J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas deviné ce qu'on était vraiment et qu'il pensait à autre chose.

-Vous n'avez pas de reflets et puis la photo, vous êtes un vampire.

-Enfin vous délirez. Les vampires cela n'existe pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes mort il y a bien longtemps. Sur la photo, c'était vous !

Je décidais de dire la vérité, sachant que personne ne le croirait.

-Sensei, on n'a qu'à dire la vérité. De toute façon, qui le croira.

-C'est vrai, nous sommes des vampires. Mais vous pouvez le dire à tout le monde que vous passerez pour un fou.

-Je ne le dirai à personne mais je voudrais que vous me transformiez comme vous.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Ciel.

-Si vous voyez la vie de vampire comme dans un manga, c'est fantasmé. Lui il pensait pareil. Finalement, il a bien compris que c'était différent.

-Cela, c'est bien vrai, sensei. C'est moins cool d'être un vampire, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne vous transformerai pas, restez humain mais tenez.

Je lui tendais un bon pourboire.

-Pour votre travail.

Puis on alla dans l'ascenseur.

-Je n'ai pas de reflets sensei, c'est un peu perturbant.

-Tu t'y referas. Tu t'y es vite fait quand je t'ai transformé.

-On pourra s'arrêter pour que je mange ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, on ira dans un coin isolé sur la route.

On alla à la réception rendre les clés.

-Vous avez passé un bon séjour ?

-Oui.

Je lui rendis la clé de la chambre.

-Nous allons fermer définitivement.

-Ah vraiment ? demanda Sebastian.

Heureusement que nous y étions aller avant, sinon Ciel n'aurait vus un bout de mon passé.

-Oui, l'hôtel n'attire plus beaucoup de gens et a un passé étrange. Les gens ont dit voir des vampires à une époque, des fous sans doute ! s'exclama la réceptionniste.

-Des fous, oui, dit Sebastian.

Je mentais à la réceptionniste, mais à l'époque il n'y avait que nous alors cela me donnait une réponse de qui ils avaient vus.

On quitta l'hôtel et je conduisais.

Ciel regardait la fenêtre.

-C'était vous le vampire et votre ex-copain ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, on a été repérés apparemment. C'est triste qu'ils ferment mais on y a été avant.

-Personne ne le croira s'il dit ce nous sommes ?

-Non personne le croira, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, j'ai faim.

-Ok on s'arrête.

Je m'arrêtais sur une route plus isolée ou personne ne nous verrait.

Ciel planta ses dents dans mon cou.

Il n'y allait pas dans la douceur.

-Ciel, je t'ai déjà dit de me faire moins mal.

Il avait fallu reprendre depuis le début pour lui apprendre des choses normales pour un vampire.

C'était comme un second apprentissage.

Ciel bu à sa faim mais me fit une autre demande :

-Sensei, j'ai envie de vous.

Ciel avait toujours été très directe dans ses demandes.

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Cela me rappelle quand tu étais au lycée.

-Vous n'avez pas envie de moi, sensei ? Vous aimiez beaucoup quand je vous appelais comme cela.

-C'est vrai mais j'aimais aussi quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom, répondit Sebastian.

Je décidais de répondre favorablement à sa demande.

Ciel me masturba et je devenais dur.

-Tu veux que je te prenne ici, tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas très confortable ni romantique.

-Vous êtes un grand romantique, sensei mais là je veux juste que vous preniez.

-Très bien. Viens sur moi, je ne serai ni doux, ni romantique. Tu veux du sexe brut, tu vas en avoir.

Je pénétrais Ciel sans une once de douceur.

-Vous êtes trop bourrin, sensei, se plaignit Ciel.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais juste te faire prendre.

Je devenais plus violent avec Ciel.

-Un peu moins vite, Sebastian.

-Tu veux ma version romantique ?

-Oui, Sebastian.

Je me stoppais et l'embrassa.

-Je préfère cela que devoir te prendre comme un bourrin. Tu sais ce que font un plus un, Ciel ?

-Deux, pourquoi ?

-Deux est égale à toi et moi, Ciel.

-Pour un prof de mathématiques, c'est léger, se moqua Ciel.

-J'aurai essayé au moins.

Je prenais Ciel, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

-Je vous aime, Sebastian.

Le tutoiement avait pris beaucoup de temps, je serai patient envers Ciel.

On finit par jouir tous les deux et à mon tour, je lui demandais à manger.

J'avais l'habitude des poches de sang mais au choix, je préférais Ciel autant au lit que pour le goût de son sang.

Je le mangeais puis je repris la route.

A l'aéroport, on enregistra les bagages et dans l'avion, nous étions à côté.

Mais Ciel semblait nerveux.

-C'est la seconde fois que tu prends l'avion, c'est vrai.

Je le rassurais en lui prenant la main.

-Merci, sensei.

Je souriais à Ciel.


	20. Chapter 20

On était dans l'avion depuis 3 heures et on nous proposa de quoi manger ou à boire.

On prit de l'eau pour sauver les apparences.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne vouloir rien manger ? demanda l'hôtesse.

-Non merci, répondit Sebastian.

Elle ne nous posa plus de questions puis s'en alla.

Ciel qui semblait fatigué posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Si tu veux dormir, fais-le.

-Non je ne veux pas laisser éveiller seul.

-Tu peux dormir, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel tomba donc dans les bras de morphée.

Je m'occupais en regardant un film me lassa vite.

Je regardais autour de moi et vu tout le monde en train de dormir.

En tant que vampire, je pouvais dormir, mais déjà vivant, je dormais peu.

Alors quand je suis mort et que mon ex m'avait transformé en vampire, je n'avais pas changé mes habitudes.

Ciel lui dormait comme quand il était humain.

On était 02h00 du matin et Ciel se réveilla soudainement.

-Sensei, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar !

-Vraiment ? Raconte-moi, répondit Sebastian.

-J'étais poursuis par des chasseurs de vampires. Et ils allaient vous tuer sensei. C'était terrible.

-Il n'y en a sous doute encore mais j'en ai croisé dans ma vie et j'en ai mangé certains. Ils étaient un peu trop collants.

-Sérieusement, sensei ? Vous m'avez dit de ne pas tuer de gens sauf si c'était une urgence.

-Ils n'étaient pas mauvais mais rien ne te vaut.

-Sensei, vous êtes gentil.

-Maintenant que tu es réveillé, on pourrait s'occuper à 2, dit Sebastian.

-Sensei, vous êtes un vrai pervers. Il y a pas mal de gens. On se fera vire remarquer.

-Ils dorment puis si on est discret, cela ira, tu ne veux pas qu'on essaie ? Si quelqu'un se réveille on arrêtera.

-C'est tentant, vraiment, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es partant alors ?

-Oui mais on le fait ici ou dans les toilettes ?

-Ici. Tu vaux plus qu'un coup vulgaire dans les toilettes.

Ciel m'embrassa et guida sa main sur mon entre jambe.

-Tu y vas directement. J'ai toujours aimé ton côté direct.

Je basculais Ciel sur mes genoux et défit ma braguette.

-On ne sait pas qui est le plus pervers des deux, toi ou moi.


	21. Chapter 21

-Nous deux, Sebastian.

-C'est bien vrai, mais tu es un peu fautif, tout de même. C'est toi qui m'allumes en permanence.

-Et comment je t'allume ? demanda Ciel.

Il arrivait enfin à me tutoyer un peu, j'étais content.

-Tu m'as enfin tutoyé.

Ciel ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

-C'est vrai mais il y a pleins de chose dont je ne me souviens pas encore, répondit Ciel.

-Tout te reviendra mais je peux déjà te rappeler des souvenirs.

Je défis la braguette de Ciel et tentais de mettre ma main sur son sexe quand il me dit de stopper.

-Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Non mais je prends les choses en main aujourd'hui, dit Ciel.

-Je te laisse faire alors.

Ciel baissa son pantalon et baissa le mien puis il commenca à frotter son sexe contre le mien.

-Tu risques de jouir dans ton boxer et de te salir.

-Toi aussi. On sera sale tous les deux, répondit Ciel.

Ciel m'embrassa.

Quand il chercha à éloigner son visage, je décidais de me rapprocher du sien et de corser son baiser bien trop innocent à mon goût.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et cherchais sa langue que je trouvais sans problème.

Je l'invitais à suivre avec la mienne.

Ciel accepta et le baiser devient plus sensuel.

On reprit de l'air et je constatais que Ciel était en érection, moi aussi.

-Tu voulais prendre les choses en main non ?

-Vous voulez que je l'utilise ma bouche, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne serai pas contre.

Ciel se baissa et baissa mon boxer puis il prit mon sexe en main et le prit dans sa bouche.

Je finis par venir.

Ciel se releva et le voir avec ma jouissance sur le visage m'excitait encore plus.

Je lui tendais un mouchoir lavable.

-Merci, Sebastian.

-A mon tour de m'occuper de toi.

Je demandais à Ciel de venir sur mes genoux.

Je baissais le seul sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait et commenca à masturber son sexe puis je décidais de le doigter.

Ciel faisait tout pour être discret.

-Tu ne peux t'exprimer librement, c'est frustrant non ?

-Oui, Sebastian …

Le plaisir de Ciel se lisait sur son visage.

Il finit par jouir et je lui demandais comment il voulait que je le prenne.

-Sensei, on est un avion, je vais venir sur vous.

Ciel alla sur mes genoux et mit son sexe en lui.

-Je prends le contrôle, Sebastian.

-J'aime bien aussi l'avoir le pouvoir mais pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse me contrôler.

Je pénétrais Ciel doucement, je savais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si j'étais un peu plus brutal mais c'était notre première relation sexuelle depuis sa perte de mémoire.

S'il me voulait comme avant, cela lui reviendrait naturellement.

Après tout, Ciel aimait ma nature un peu bestiale.

-Sensei, vous m'aimez ?

-Oui je t'aime Ciel.

J'embrassais Ciel sur la bouche puis me dirigea vers son cou et le couvrit de baisers.

-Et dans 50 ans, vous m'aimerez toujours ?

-Oui toujours mais on ne fera pas notre âge. C'est pour cela que je t'ai transformé. Tu sais, quand on s'est rencontré, je n'aurai pas cru tomber amoureux si vite depuis mon ex. Puis tu m'as séduit même si le fantasme du professeur, ce n'était pas mon truc, répondit Sebastian.

-On sera toujours ensemble sensei ?

-Oui toujours.

Je l'embrassais encore et encore.

On finit par jouir tous les deux et Ciel s'est finalement endormis peu après.

Moi je m'occupais mais je finis par le regarder dormir.

J'avais bien eu raison de le transformer, je ne regrettais en rien sauf l'attitude de mon ex.

Ciel semblait avoir accepté de tueur sanguinaire, sachant que je n'étais plus comme cela.

L'avion arriva sur la terre ferme.

Ciel semblait avoir faim, il fixait mon cou avec envie.

-Tu as faim ?

-Comment tu as deviné ? demanda Ciel.

-Je te connais bien au bout de 15 ans, viens on rentre.

-Chez nous ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Cela devrait vite te revenir.

On rentra et quand Ciel passa la porte, il se souvenu d'une chose.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo, vide de nourriture.

-Ah il y a les poches que je déteste.

Je le rejoins et lui proposa quelque chose de plus à son goût.

-Sers-toi, Ciel.

Ciel ne fit pas prier et me mordit sans hésitation.

On finit par s'asseoir sur le sol.

-C'est peu confortable, Ciel.

Le ménage n'avait pas été fait en notre absence.

-On va devoir se mettre au nettoyage.

Ciel continuait à boire mon sang comme un enfant qui réclame du lait.

Je lui donnais volontiers comme il souhaitait.

Il stoppa, après avoir mangé.

-Désolé, sensei.

-Tu t'excuses de quoi ? C'est mon devoir de te nourrir dans un sens, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis un peu gourmand de votre sang. Vous m'en prenez toujours beaucoup moins.

-Ne te gênes pas, tu vas faire une pause pour le boulot ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne pense pas. Je vais prendre ma vie comme elle était avant. Mais cet endroit ne m'est pas du tout familier.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas pourvoir passer ton permis. Tu seras plus indépendant, je n'aurai pas à te conduire ou tu veux.

-J'aime bien en fait mais je pourrais conduire c'est vrai. Le moniteur, c'est votre copain, le shinigami ?

-Oui Grell, celui qui a des vues sur William, le directeur de mon lycée.

-Il n'a rien tenté ? demanda Ciel.

-Non il préfère les jeunes, Grell est un peu vieux pour lui mais bon s'il persévère peut-être. Il ne faut pas abandonner, la preuve toi et moi.

-C'est vrai que j'aurai pu ne pas t'avoir sans ma persévérance.

-Bonne persévérance. On devrait nettoyer demain, si on allait se reposer dans la chambre. Cela te rappellera sûrement des souvenirs, dit Sebastian.

-Se reposer seulement ?

-Ce que tu veux d'autres. Suis-moi.

Je prenais la main de Ciel et le guidais vers la chambre.

Quand on entra, Ciel semblait se souvenir de pleins de chose.

-On a couché pas mal de fois dans cette chambre. C'était chaud, Sebastian.

-Tu peux me dire de quoi tu te souviens ? demanda Sebastian.

-De ce qu'on a fait. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

-Je veux bien.

On en avait pour un moment mais il se souvenait de l'essentiel.


	22. Chapter 22

Ciel avait attrapé un gros rhume et ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit.

Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire malade mais Ciel n'était pas un vampire conventionnel, tout comme notre relation de base.

J'avais de la peine pour lui.

-On n'a jamais vu un vampire malade, tu es un des rares cas. Tu sais la science devrait t'étudier pour voir comment tu es constitué, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Très drôle, je vais mourir, dit Ciel en éternuant.

Je m'assis sur le lit et toucha le front de Ciel.

Trop chaud.

-Tu es déjà mort. Tu es aussi le premier vampire qui a de la température. En des siècles, je n'ai jamais vu des cas comme toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis spécial, tu es sortie avec moi en le sachant et tu es toujours là, dit Ciel en souriant.

-Oui et je ne compte pas m'en aller. Je t'ai laissé de l'eau, ton portable, le chargeur, l'ordinateur, des poches de sang si tu as un peu soif. Des mangas aussi pour t'occuper. J'y vais.

Ciel agrippa le bras de Sebastian.

-J'ai faim. Je veux ton sang.

-Non tu vas salir ma chemise et on va me demander pourquoi j'ai du sang dessus.

-Allez juste un peu.

-Non en rentrant, je rentre tôt.

Je m'en allais.

Ciel allait rester seul mais il avait largement de quoi s'occuper.

Il commenca par lire un peu mais se lassa vite puis il regarda son portable, alluma la télé.

-Je veux son sang, pas les poches.

De mon côté, après plusieurs cours, je prenais ma pause déjeuner.

Comme je ne mangeais pas comme tout le monde, je m'isolais des autres collègues emportant avec moi une bouteille.

J'y mettais du sang et quand on me posait des questions, je disais que c'était du jus de tomate.

Personne ne posait de questions plus que cela.

Je fus rejoins par William mon directeur.

-Vous ne mangez jamais avec vos collègues ?

-Non je n'aime pas manger avec les autres, répondis-je.

Je pensais au sang de Ciel, qui avait un meilleur goût que celui-là.

-Votre jeune copain va bien ?

-Oui merci et vous vous avez appelez le numéro que je vous ai donné ?

-Non je préfère les jeunes puis Grell n'est pas mon genre. Trop vieux.

-Pourquoi les jeunes ? demandais-je.

-C'est comme cela. Les hommes de mon âge ne m'intéressent pas, vous non plus apparemment. Vous sortez avec un jeune.

-Plus jeune que moi oui. Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi par rapport à son âge.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, bravo. Je n'ai jamais pu garder une relation longtemps, répondit William.

-Vous ne voulez pas prendre le temps de faire connaissance avec lui ? Il n'est pas votre genre de base mais vous pourriez lui laisser une chance au moins. Au pire, vous n'avez aucuns points communs et vous lui direz qu'il ne vous plait vraiment pas.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Notre discussion me fait réfléchir un peu.

De son côté Ciel, s'ennuyait fermement comptait les heures qu'il lui restait avant de revoir Sebastian.

-J'ai faim. Pourvu qu'il revienne vite.

Je finissais ma journée et me dépêcha de rentrer chez nous.

J'avais hâte de voir Ciel.

J'arrivais chez nous et trouva Ciel endormie.

Je m'approchais de lui m'assis sur le lit et me rapprocha de son visage.

-Dois-je te réveiller comme la belle aux bois dormants avec un baiser ?

Je posais mes lèvres sur le siennes et vu ses yeux s'ouvrir.

Il agrippa ses bras à mon cou sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Quand nos lèvres se quittèrent, il me demanda :

-Je veux du sang.

-Tu as été patient, je vais te donner à manger.

Je retirais ma chemise et laissa Ciel monter sur moi.

Il planta ses dents dans mon cou et commenca à manger.

-Tu sais, j'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui.

Ciel finit son repas et il me demanda :

-Je peux te faire plaisir moi aussi ?

-Cela dépend. Tu veux me faire plaisir comment ?

Ciel ne passa par 4 chemins. Il semblait se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Il défit ma braguette et me dit :

-Tu veux que j'utilise mes mains ou ma bouche ?

-Les deux mais fais comme tu veux, répondis-je.


	23. Chapter 23

J'aimais bien quand Ciel prenait des initiatives.

Lycéen, il était déjà très démonstratif, puis à la fac il n'avait pas changé.

C'est plutôt moi qui m'inquiéter de tous ses profs et étudiants autour de lui.

Ciel s'en amusait essayant de me rendre jaloux et je savais lui rendre en retour.

Plus il me rendait jaloux, plus je lui montrais que je tenais à lui.

Nous n'en étions plus là actuellement, Ciel était dans la trentaine. Enfin physiquement il faisait jeune, comme je l'avais transformé avant sa majorité.

Si je revoyais mon ex, le responsable de sa transformation précoce, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de lui.

Ciel m'avait sucé jusqu'à que je sois en érection.

-Tu peux continuer avec ta main ? Je veux jouir avec toi.

Ciel se retira et me souriait.

-Comme tu veux, je préfère tout partager avec toi.

On en était revenu au tutoiement total, « vous » avait totalement disparu. Il faut dire que Ciel avait totalement retrouvé la mémoire.

Je retirais le sous-vêtement de Ciel et commenca à le masturber.

Ciel me masturbé aussi mais je n'allais pas tarder à jouir.

-Je me sens coupable Ciel parce que je serai avant toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux, tu te rattraperas après, dit Ciel.

Je vins et continua à masturber Ciel.

Il finit par venir mais je décidais de poursuivre sur la bonne ambiance.

Ciel se retrouva sur le lit, moi le dominant.

Je voulais corser un peu les choses.

-Tu acceptes d'être attaché aujourd'hui ?

-Plus que jamais, tu me connais non ? demanda Ciel.

Je prenais un foulard et attacha les mains de Ciel dans le dos.

-Maintenant tu as le pouvoir total, je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas faire, s'exclama Ciel.


	24. Chapter 24

-Tu es complétement à ma merci, maintenant.

-Oui alors que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ciel.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Idiot, pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Ne me traites pas d'idiot ! répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un ce qu'il veut si tu as le contrôle sur lui !

Sebastian se releva.

-Ben, tu fais quoi ?

-Je réfléchis.

-A quoi ? demanda Ciel.

Je réfléchissais au fait que je préférais savoir ce qu'il voulait plutôt que lui imposer ce que je voulais faire.

-On devrait en rester là. Je ne suis pas d'humeur dominant aujourd'hui.

Puis je me levais.

-Attends, tu dois me détacher avant !

Je détachais Ciel.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non, j'avais juste envie.

-Moi plus trop désolé, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel semblait faire la tête le reste de la soirée.

Je faisais donc une approche.

Je le prenais dans mes bras mais Ciel refusa.

-Tu m'en veux parce qu'on n'a pas couché tout à l'heure ?

-Un peu, répondit Ciel.

-On pourra le faire une autre fois. Allez, Ciel, ne m'en veux pas.

Je tentais de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ciel me laissa faire.

-Tu ne te feras pas pardonner si facilement.

-Je sais.

Puis cette nuit, nous avons dormis sans rien faire.

Le lendemain, on a fait la grasse matinée ensemble.

Ciel se collait à moi.

Il semblait moins fâché.

-On va devoir se lever un moment ou un autre, tu sais, dit Sebastian.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?

-De moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.

Ciel retira son boxer, me tendant une perche.

-Tu veux me toucher ou me prendre ?

Je le regardais avec envie.

-Evidemment, Ciel.

C'était bien parti pour qu'on se rattrape de la veille.


	25. Chapter 25

Je prenais le dessus sur Ciel,

J'embrassais Ciel dans le cou puis je descendais à hauteur de son torse.

J'allais m'attaquer au téton de Ciel avec ma langue quand il me demanda :

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Evidemment.

Je passais ma langue sur son téton et l'entendit gémir.

Je continuais avec l'autre tout en titillant l'autre.

-Tu préfères ma langue ou quand je les touche ?

Je touchais son autre téton avec insistant, ce qui fit réagir encore plus Ciel.

-Les deux, j'aimerais que tu me prennes !

-Directement ? Tu es sûr ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, prends-moi de suite ! ordonna Ciel.

-D'accord.

Je prenais donc le lubrifiant à ma portée et doigta Ciel.

Il ne tarda pas à jouir et je rentrais en lui.

-Tu me sens, Ciel ?

-Oui, je te sens, fais-moi prendre mon pied !

-Tu es directif aujourd'hui, répondit Sebastian.

Je ne me gênais pas pour ne pas être doux, je prenais Ciel sauvagement.

-J'aime bien te violenter un peu, je suis d'humeur un peu sadique.

-Tu peux y aller comme tu veux.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sebastian.

Avec le consentement de Ciel, j'accélérais la cadence.

-Ciel, je veux te prendre par derrière.

-Tant que tu me fais prendre mon pied !

Ciel se mit sur le dos et je le pénétrais de nouveau.

Je gardais la même vitesse, comme il l'avait demandé.

On a fini par jouir tous les deux.

Quand Ciel se leva, je le retenais vers moi.

-J'ai faim. Je vais chercher du sang.

-D'accord mais revient vite, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel alla vers le frigo et prit du sang mais on sonna.

Il alla ouvrir oubliant qu'il tenait une poche de sang dans la main.

Il ouvrit la porte et vu ses parents :

-Bonjour, vous n'avez pas prévenu de votre visite. Il y a un quelque chose de grave qui est arrivé ?

Je n'avais pas fait attention à la sonnette, je sortis de la chambre et dit :

-J'aimerais bien du sang aussi mais le tien.

Quand je vu les parents de Ciel, je compris qu'on allait être dans une situation compliquée.

-Du sang, Sebastian ? demanda la mère de Ciel.

Je venais au secours de Ciel en lui disant :

-Il est temps de leur dire la vérité sur nous, je vous en prie, rentrez, on a une explication assez logique à cette situation.

Les parents de Ciel assit et moi avec un tee-shirt en plus, j'allais commencer mon explication.

Ciel semblait plus à l'aise sirotant sa poche de sang.

-Bien alors, nous sommes un peu particuliers, j'ai transformé votre fils au lycée, il est comme moi.

-Comme vous ? Si vous buvez du sang, c'est que vous êtes un vampire ? demanda la mère de Ciel.

-Réfléchis, ce ne sont que les vampires qui boivent du sang, répliqua son père.

-Je suis sûr que cela vous étonne mais j'ai été obligé de transformer votre fils car mon ancien compagnon l'a quasi vidé de son sang alors je n'avais que cette solution pour le sauver. Je ne voulais pas le transformer trop tôt.

-Cela explique pourquoi à l'hôpital, il s'en était bien sorti, dit sa mère.

-Oui il était transformé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. J'assume l'entière responsabilité de mes actes.

-Ne soyez pas si formel, je sais que mon fil est heureux avec vous mais vous auriez pu nous le dire plus tôt, répondit son père.

-Désolé, papa. Dire à ses parents qu'on est un vampire, c'est comme faire son coming-out, compliqué.

-Vous avez des questions ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui beaucoup. Depuis quand vous êtes un vampire ? Qui vous a transformé ? Vous avez connu quelle guerre ? Vous avez quel âge ? demanda sa mère.

-Beaucoup de questions à la fois. Je le suis depuis longtemps, c'est mon ex qui m'a transformé. J'ai connu les deux guerres et je suis bien plus vieux que vous deux réunis.

-Ciel est en danger avec votre ex ? demanda son père.

-Non il a disparu depuis longtemps. Il voulait juste me forcer à le transformer. Au fond, il n'est pas bien méchant.

-C'est vrai, son ex il était sympa en dehors de cela, répondit Ciel.

-Ou avez-vous les poches de sang ? demanda sa mère curieuse.

-La banque du sang, chérie sûrement.

-Oui, on les achète avec son contact. Il faut être discret quand même, dit Ciel.

-C'est exact le pire ce serait qu'il meurt naturellement, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous venez de quel siècle Sebastian ? Vous paraissez si jeune, s'exclama sa mère.

-Cela va être difficile pour vous d'y croire mais 18 ème.

-Vous êtes assez âgé, dit son père.

-On a du mal à le croire en le voyant, Sebastian est toujours jeune, attirant et sexy.

-Merci, Ciel, répondit Sebastian en lui prenant la main.

Ses parents se levèrent et s'excusèrent pour être passer à l'improviste.

-Ce n'est rien. Au moins, vous avez découvert notre secret et pourquoi on refuse de venir manger chez vous ou au restaurant.

-Oui, c'était compliqué à expliquer, dit Ciel.

Ses parents s'en allèrent et on se retrouva seuls de nouveau.

-On aurait du leur dire un jour de toute façon. Je suis content qu'ils le sachent.

-Oui mais tu ne voulais pas du sang ? Je peux t'en donner maintenant, répondit Ciel.

Je m'installais sur le canapé avec Ciel sur moi.

Ciel retira son tee-shirt et se mit ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Si tu veux, on peut faire allonger si tu préfères.

-Non je préfère être proche de toi. C'est notre moment à nous. On ne le fait qu'ensemble, dit Ciel.

-Comme faire l'amour. Tu te souviens la première fois ou j'ai pris ton sang ?

-Oui c'était au lycée, tu avais vraiment besoin de sang et je t'ai aidé puis maintenant …

-Nous sommes ensembles, répondit Sebastian.

Je buvais Ciel avec plaisir. De tout le sang que j'avais goûté, celui de Ciel avait le meilleur goût.

Quand j'ai fini, je demandais à Ciel :

-Dis-moi, tu trouves cela excitant le fait que je te morde ?

Ciel n'hésita pas à répondre :

-Non parfois cela me rappelle un peu un préliminaire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je pourrais difficilement m'en passer maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-De mon sang ou moi ?

-Les deux mais tu me manquerais le plus.

-Ton sang me manquerait mais encore plus toi, répondit Sebastian.


	26. Chapter 26

Je partais pour le lycée ou j'enseignais les mathématiques.

-Ciel, tu as vu mes clés de voiture ?

Ciel les trouva rapidement.

-Tu es prévisible.

Ciel trouvait toujours ce que je perdais, il semblait avoir un don pour cela.

-Merci.

Je l'embrassais pour lui dire en revoir.

-Je t'aime Ciel.

-Moi aussi. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.

Ciel allait reprendre son activité professionnelle après un long moment.

-Tu vas t'en sortir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Tout m'est revenue.

Je m'en allais donc et conduis jusqu'au lycée.

Je travaillais dans un lycée tranquille et n'avait jamais eu de problème.

Evidemment, personne ne savait ce que j'étais.

J'allais vers la salle des profs quand je tombais sur mon directeur, William.

Grell, un shinigami, avec qui j'étais ami était intéressé par lui.

Malheureusement William n'aimait que les jeunes de l'âge de Ciel ou Alois.

J'avais essayé de le convaincre de lui laisser sa chance et je ne savais pas s'il avait réfléchi.

-Bonjour, vous savez j'ai réfléchi et j'ai appelé Grell, je lui laisse un rendez-vous avec moi.

-Bien au moins, si cela ne colle vraiment pas, vous aurez pris la peine de faire connaissance avec lui.

Je rentrais dans la salle des profs et allait vers ma salle de classe.

Je vérifiais mon cours et il fut temps du début des cours.

Je savais que des élèves sortaient entre eux, en particulier deux jeunes hommes.

Ils étaient mignons, je ne les grondais pas quand ils flirtaient pendant mon cours.

Ils me rappelaient Ciel quand il était lycéen.

Ils avaient cependant récemment rompu. Apparemment, une histoire de tromperie.

Un des deux avait trompé l'autre, un classique.

On m'avait moi-même trompé alors je comprenais parfaitement la colère de son ex-copain.

Cela dit, ils étaient jeunes et ils passent vite d'une personne à une autre alors je ne m'inquiétais pas et m'étonnais pas de les voir rapidement chacun avec un autre jeune homme.

Un message me sorti de la concentration de mon cours.

J'avais donné des exercices de maths aux élèves et je pensais à Ciel et à son sang délicieux qui m'attendait ce soir.

J'en salivais d'avance comme quelqu'un qui rêve d'un hamburger et des frites ou d'un plat bien gras dans le genre.

J'ouvrais le message et lus :

« Tu crois que si on pouvait avoir des enfants ce des mi-vampire mi humain ou des vampires ou simplement des humains ? »

Je répondais à sa question stupide.

C'était bien son charme d'envoyer ce genre de question.

« On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants heureusement et ils seraient sans doute soit vampire soit mi-humain mi-vampire. Ne me dérange pas avec tes questions alors que je travaille. »

« Ma question est stupide, je le sais, mais cela m'est passé par la tête alors, et si j'avais été une séduisante vampire ou humaine, on aurait eu des enfants ? »

« Je suis gay, alors non. »

Il arrêta après de me déranger, je continuais mon cours quand j'eus comme un pressentiment.

Je regardais les deux élèves en question et quelque chose me disait qu'il y aurait une dispute, un problème entre les deux.


	27. Chapter 27

Mon pressentiment était bon parce que dès la fin de mon cours, les deux ex et mes élèves au passage commencèrent une discussion assez animée.

-Connard, comment tu peux être en couple aussi vite ? s'énerva Adam.

-Tu es aussi avec un autre, je te rappelle, répondit Théo.

Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler alors je restais loin d'eux.

Ils avaient été ensemble quelques mois, puis à ce que j'avais compris Théo avait trompé Adam.

Adam était brun typé asiatique alors que Théo était plus blond aux yeux bleus.

Le mélange était intéressant à mon goût.

-Oui mais je voulais te rendre jaloux, je ne l'aime pas. Tu as un sacré toupet de t'afficher avec celui avec qui tu m'as trompé.

-J'en suis tombé amoureux, je n'y peux rien, répondit Théo.

En tant que prof, je me demandais si je devais intervenir, leur histoire ne me regardait pas techniquement.

Les relations entre jeunes sont toujours compliquées.

-Je t'aimais moi, abrutis.

-Pas moi, désolé. J'ai préféré aller voir ailleurs et lui je l'aime. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, je n'y peux rien, répondit Théo.

-Tu as du culot de t'excuser.

Voyant Adam sortir quelque chose de son sac, je me décidais à intervenir.

Adam sorti un cutter et menaca Théo avec.

-Eh calmes toi.

Je me mis devant Adam et tenta de le calmer.

-Tu devrais me donner cela. Ok il t'a trompé mais cela ne sert à rien de le menacer.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires sensei, je veux qu'il meurt, répondit Adam.

-Sensei, c'est dangereux, dit Théo.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Théo sort de la pièce. Je vais gérer.

-Sensei, vous êtes sûr ? demanda Théo.

-Oui ne préviens pas la police surtout.

-D'accord, sensei.

Théo s'enfuit en courant.

Seul avec Adam, je comptais bien le calmer.

-Tu devrais te calmer. Donne-moi ce cutter. Tu pourrais te faire mal.

-Sensei, le mal est déjà fait, de toute façon, ce n'était pas contre lui mais moi.

-Tu veux dire que tu comptais te faire du mal ? N'y penses même pas !

-Vous pouvez vous en aller, rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis.

Puis Adam tenta de poser le cutter vers sa gorge quand je décidais d'agir.

Je pris le cutter et plaqua Adam sur le sol maintenant ses mains.

-Sensei, je ne peux pas mourir ! J'ai beau essayé, je ne peux pas !

-Tu ne peux pas, comment cela ? Tu as déjà essayé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je suis mort, sensei mais vous allez me prendre pour un fou.

Je lâchais Adam et lui avoua mon secret :

-Je suis mort aussi, Adam, depuis longtemps.

-Vous êtes comme moi, sensei ?

-Oui je suis comme toi, mais entendons-nous sur comme toi. On parle bien de vampire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous êtes aussi un vampire, sensei ? On est si peu nombreux, je déprimais tout seul.

-Et tes parents, ils sont comme toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ils sont morts, je vis tout seul. Mais ne le dites à personne, j'irai en foyer ou famille d'accueil.

-Tu vis tout seul ? Ou cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Une maison abandonnée. Personne ne le sait alors ne le dites à personne, s'il vous plait !

-Je ne dirai rien mais tu n'as pas de la famille ou tu peux vivre ? Je ne peux pas laisser un élève dans cette situation.

-Non je n'ai plus de famille.

-Tu n'as que 15 ans, je ne dirai rien mais en échange, je te demande quelque chose, je deviendrais ton tuteur. Tu es vampire depuis quand ?

-Depuis un an, mes parents sont morts dans un accident.

-En devenant ton tuteur, je pourrais t'aider à gérer la situation puis c'est plus sûr et je suis sûr que Ciel sera d'accord.

-Qui-est-ce ? demanda Adam.

-Mon compagnon, il est vampire aussi, j'ai transformé aussi.

-Mais il ne voudra peut-être pas de moi chez vous.

-Je crois que cela lui fera plaisir.

Je rentrais donc avec Adam.

-Tu t'excuseras auprès de Théo demain. Il n'en parlera pas auprès du lycée, je m'en chargerai de lui expliquer.

-Je dois vous appeler sensei, chez vous ? demanda Adam.

-Ben oui mais tu peux me tutoyer limite.

Je rentrais avec Adam chez moi.

Ciel sirotait un verre de sang sur le canapé et me dit de loin :

-C'est toi ? Tu sais ce soir j'ai envie d'une douche avec toi et peut-être qu'après on pourrait regarder un film et finir la nuit comme tu aimes. Tu pourras m'attacher si tu veux.

J'étais un peu gêné mais Ciel ne savait pas que je n'étais pas seul.

Il leva la tête et vu un jeune homme.

-Pourquoi, il y a un élève chez nous ?

-Ben en fait, je vais t'expliquer.

J'expliquais à Ciel la situation.

-Je vois mais tu as dit ne pas vouloir d'adoptions ou d'enfants et là tu proposes d'être son tuteur, je suis censé être quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux être. C'est toi qui es le plus paternel que moi alors tu serais un bon père en quelque sorte, répondit Sebastian.

-D'accord mais c'est un peu gênant, il m'a entendu dire des choses pas pour les mineurs.

Adam rassura Ciel :

-Je ne veux pas vous gêner. Vous êtes chez vous. En plus, je connais ce genre de chose malgré mes 15 ans.

-D'accord alors je crois que je m'y ferai. Tu peux m'appeler Ciel. Considère-moi comme tu veux.

-Merci monsieur de m'accepter si facilement et merci sensei.

-C'est étrange, cela me rappelle quand tu m'appelais sensei, Ciel. Puis quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

-Cela remonte à loin, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? demanda Adam.

-Oui ne te gênes pas, tu as faim, peut-être ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours.

-Comment tu faisais pour manger ? demanda Ciel.

-Je tuais des gens, c'est mal, je sais.

-Non si tu n'avais pas le choix. Ciel donne-lui du sang.

-Le mien ou les poches ?

-A ton avis, le tien m'est réservé, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel donna une poche de sang à Adam.

-Tu as été rapide, tu devais mourir de faim. Nous te demandons de ne plus tuer personne, il y a toujours du sang ici mais je me demande, ton copain il sait ce que tu es ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je n'ai plus de copain, j'ai rompu.

-En tout cas, sens-toi chez toi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

On avait deux chambres dans l'appartement alors on avait de la place.

Adam observa la pièce et nous remercia encore.

-De rien, on t'a montré le reste de la maison, la seule pièce interdite, c'est notre chambre. D'ailleurs, tu avais parlé de chambre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non d'une douche, puis d'un film et …

-On peut commencer par la chambre non ?

-Comme tu veux, dit Ciel en souriant.

On avait en quelque sorte un enfant à la maison, moi qui pensais ne jamais me retrouver dans cette situation avec Ciel.


	28. Chapter 28

Ciel était contente, il avait obtenu son permis.

-Je pourrais m'échapper cette fois ci, si on me kidnappe encore.

-J'espère surtout que personne ne te kidnappera ou des gens moins cons.

Sebastian et Ciel ne vivaient désormais plus seuls.

Adam, un élève comme eux, était venu vivre avec eux à la demande de Sebastian.

Il s'habituait à vivre avec son professeur, qui était devenu son tuteur officiel jusqu'à sa majorité.

Toutes les situations étaient normales désormais.

Voir son professeur en sous-vêtement, le voir boire le sang de Ciel et les voir flirter dans la plupart de la maison.

Adam se disait que cela n'était pas si mal finalement, une vie de vampire.

Adam n'avait pas choisi cette vie, on l'avait mordu par hasard et transformé en vampire.

Il n'avait eu que d'autre choix que d'assumer sa nouvelle vie, survivant en mangeant des gens inconnus.

Mais désormais, il avait du sang.

-Sensei, les gens ne voient pas ce que je vois.

-Tu ne vois rien de bien choquant. On est ensemble depuis longtemps. C'est normal de s'aimer après aussi longtemps.

-Tu sais étant donné le nombre de divorces, pas tant que cela, répondit Ciel en mettant sa chemise.

-On n'est pas marié, Ciel. Même si on pouvait, ce serait non. Je suis contre le mariage.

-Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, parfaitement inutile, répondit Ciel.

-Vous allez acheter une voiture du coup ? demanda Adam.

Il vouvoyait Ciel et appeler « sensei » son professeur.

-Non mes parents m'ont proposé de m'en acheter une, mais une voiture de luxe. Je voudrais une voiture électrique.

-Vos parents sont riches, c'est une chance, dit Adam.

-Pas tant, tu sais, on l'a enlevé deux fois déjà puis son frère.

-C'est l'inconvénient d'être riche, mes parents sont assurés contre le kidnapping, dit Ciel.

-Et vous n'allez jamais reprendre l'entreprise ? demanda Adam.

-Non, ils ont un successeur.

-Vendre des jouets pour enfant ou des friandises, ce n'est pas ton truc, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est quoi mon truc ? demanda Ciel.

-Eh bien, être attirant et me nourrir, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est tout, je ne te suis pas utile pour autre chose ? demanda Ciel.

-Le sexe, répondit instinctivement Sebastian.

-Pervers, tu ne t'intéresse qu'à mon corps finalement.

Sebastian se baisa, prit main de Ciel la baisa.

Ce simple geste d'un autre siècle étonna Ciel.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

-Un baise main, à mon époque c'était normal mais tu es d'une autre génération alors, tu es choqué ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu on ne voit que cela dans les films d'époques. C'est un peu ringard, se moqua Ciel.

Sebastian se releva prit la main de Ciel et s'exclama :

-Si être amoureux est ringard alors je suis prêt à être le plus ringard du monde.

-Sensei, vous êtes un sacré romantique, s'exclama Adam.

-Merci, Adam.

-Tout cela pour te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas que ton corps qui m'intéresse. Je suis profondément tombé amoureux de cet élève idiot qui me harcelait pour que je lui donne une chance. Et je dois te rappeler que tu es étais le premier à me proposer de l'avoir ton corps, alors que tu n'avais que 15 ans.

-Oui et j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mecs avant toi, répondit Ciel.

-Beaucoup de plans surtout, tu ne les aimais pas mais je suis ton premier amour.

-En quelque sorte oui, dit Ciel.

-Et vous sensei, vous avez eu beaucoup de copains avant Ciel ? demanda Adam.

-Moins que lui, il y a un mon ex celui qui l'a transformé. Ciel, je manquerai d'air sans toi, tu es mon oxygène, l'air que je respire.

-Tu comptes me faire un poème ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais ce soir, il faut aller au lycée maintenant, viens Adam.

Ils se mirent donc en route.

Tout le monde au lycée savait que Sebastian était devenu le tuteur d'Adam.

-Comment cela se passe avec ton ex ?

-Ben depuis que je me suis excusé, on ne se parle plus trop mais il s'est excusé aussi de m'avoir trompé de base. Il n'est plus avec lui.

-Tant mieux, tu sais quand on tombe sur l'amour, il ne faut pas le laisser filer. Moi, au début, avec Ciel, je doutais parce qu'il était jeune et regardes-nous.

-Cela n'a choqué personne que vous sortiez avec votre élève ? demanda Adam.

-Non, en plus, à l'époque, Claude sortait avec Alois.

-Ce sont vos amis ? demanda Adam.

-Oui, tu les rencontreras un jour. Ils viennent nous voir de temps en temps.

Arrivé devant le lycée, Sebastian rentrait dans le lycée avec Adam.

La matinée passa et Sebastian ne prenait plus sa pause déjeuner seule.

Adam, qui ne voulait pas que sa vraie nature soit devinée par ses camarades préférait manger avec Sebastian.

-Tu ne préfères pas tes camarades ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je dois trouver des excuses pour ne pas manger et ils insistent.

-Pas facile de le cacher.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose, sensei ? demanda Adam.

-Oui.

-Vous vous nourrissez de Ciel depuis quand ?

-Le début de notre relation. Tu ne le faisais pas, je suppose, répondit Sebastian.

-Non il ne savait pas ce que j'étais. Vous croyez que je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'acceptera comme je suis ? demanda Adam.

-Oui sûrement. Cela ne manque pas de choix ici.

-Cela fait quoi de mordre quelqu'un qu'on aime ? demanda Adam.

-Le sang de Ciel est excellent mais je ne l'aimais pas au départ. Il reste excellent avec des sentiments.

Claude passait dans le coin et salua Sebastian :

-Vous ne mangez pas avec les autres ?

-Non je n'aime pas trop. Je ne suis pas seul comme vous le voyez.

-Adam, tu ne manges pas avec tes camarades ? demanda William.

-Non je préfère manger avec sensei.

-Je vois que tu t'entends bien avec ton tuteur. Je vais avoir un rendez-vous avec Grell.

-Il doit être content, vous savez, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je lui accorde une chance d'un rendez-vous mais comme je vous ai dit, je préfère les jeunes hommes.

-Vous ne pourrez vous faire qu'une idée après le rendez-vous. Peut-être avez-vous plus en commun que vous ne le pensez, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian revenait vers sa salle de cours quand Adam cria son nom :

-Sensei, quelqu'un s'est évanouit !

Sebastian se précipita et vu un élève inconnu.

-Tiens, il a l'air nouveau.

-Sensei, il a perdu conscience !

-Amenons-le à l'infirmerie.

A l'infirmerie, l'élève reprit connaissance.

-Il est en vie ! s'exclama Adam.

Mais il remarqua surtout la beauté de l'élève en question.

Il était brun aux yeux marrons, typé asiatique.

L'élève ouvrit les yeux et vu Adam.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Adam rougit.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui merci, je suis anémique cela m'arrive des fois.

-Tu devrais te soigner, répondit Adam.

-Je le fais ne t'en fais pas. En fait, je suis nouveau, j'ai été transféré aujourd'hui. Je m'appelle Jules.

-Moi Adam. Bienvenus Jules, je suis content que tu ailles mieux, répondit Adam qui avait eu un coup de foudre immédiat pour Jules.

-Tant mieux mais fait attention. La santé, c'est important. Adam, on va rentrer.

-Sensei, Adam est votre fils ? demanda Jules.

-Non je suis son tuteur. Il n'a plus de parents.

-Si tu veux de l'aider pour te retrouver dans le lycée, je suis là.

-Merci, répondit Jules en souriant.

Sur le chemin du retour dans la voiture, Sebastian fit remarquer à Adam :

-Tu aimes bien Jules apparemment, tentes ta chance.

-Vous vous trompez sensei, répondit Adam en rougissant un peu gêné par le manque de tact de son tuteur.

-Ne sois pas gêné, on peut parler de ce genre de chose après tout, je suis ton tuteur et d'ailleurs il est de mon devoir te parler de certaines choses.

-Sensei, ce n'est pas la peine !

-Je pense que comme tu as de l'expérience, tu sais ce qu'est le consentement mutuel mais n'oublies pas, la sécurité avant tout. Pas de sexe sans préservatif. Et je préfère que tu le fasses dans un endroit correct ! dit Sebastian.

-Sensei, là cela devient gênant …

-Il faut en parler, Adam.

De retour chez eux, Adam fila directement dans sa chambre.

Ciel remarqua tout de suite un malaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ciel sirotant du sang.

-On a parlé sexualité et prévention mais comme tous les jeunes, je suis le vieux qui le gêne. Je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un élève.

-Tant mieux. C'est normal que cela le gêne, tu es son professeur après tout.

-Tu crois que si toi tu en parlais avec lui, il serait moins gêné ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je pense que si cela vient d'un adulte. Il y a internet pour s'informer. D'ailleurs tu crois qu'il mate du porno ?

-Ce serait normal pour un jeune de son âge, répondit Sebastian.

-Moi le meilleur porno, c'était toi.

-Et c'est toujours moi. Je te dois un poème, je crois.

Sebastian réfléchit mais rien ne lui vint.

-Désolé, je suis en panne d'inspiration.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai un autre moyen de te prouver que tu m'aimes, répondit Ciel.

-Comment ? demanda Sebastian, intéressé.

-Bien …

Ciel défit la ceinture du pantalon de Sebastian.

-Je crois comprendre et je te suggère d'aller dans la chambre.

-Je préfère prendre une douche et me détendre avec toi après dans la chambre, répondit Ciel.

-Vendu.


	29. Chapter 29

Williams, mon directeur avait accepté un rendez-vous avec Grell, le moniteur de Ciel et shinigami que je connaissais depuis longtemps.

Grell n'était son type mais il avait accepté de lui laisser une chance.

Son type ce sont les jeunes de l'âge de Ciel.

Grell devait retrouver William devant un café branché.

Grell avait mis sa plus belle tenue, confortable mais classe.

William arriva plus décontracter que d'habitude.

-Salut. On rentre prendre un café ?

-Oui, répondit Grell aux anges.

Après tout obtenir un rendez-vous avec un homme qui ne voulait pas de lui relevait du miracle.

Ils discutèrent de tout et rien.

Finalement ils avaient quelques points communs.

-Tu aimes aussi les films étrangers et les voyages.

-Oui j'ai beaucoup voyagé avant mais maintenant je ne bouge plus, répondit Grell.

-J'ai voyagé dans ma jeunesse maintenant, je suis vieux.

-C'est pour cela que tu sors avec des jeunes hommes de l'âge de Ciel. Peut-être pour rester jeune.

-Quel âge as-tu ? demanda William.

-J'ai l'âge de Sebastian. On s'est rencontré il y a longtemps.

-Quand vous étiez jeune ? demanda William.

-Oui quand on était jeune.

Grell n'allait pas lui dire qu'on s'était rencontré en 1800 et des poussières.

William ne savait pas que j'étais un vampire. Pas plus que Grell était un shinigami.

William décida d'être direct.

-Si on allait dans un love hôtel, pour s'amuser ?

-Je ne sais pas. On se connait à peine.

-C'est une bonne façon de se connaitre, non ? demanda William.

-Ok.

Ils allèrent dans un love hôtel.

Grell prit une douche avec William.

William embrassait Grell tout en jouant avec ses tétons.

Il commenca à le masturber en frottant son sexe contre le sien.

-Tu deviens dur, on dirait.

-Toi aussi, répondit Grell.

Puis William mis plusieurs doigts dans l'intimité de Grell.

-Ils passent sans problème, tu es tellement détendu, que je pourrais entrer sans problème.

-Prends-moi William.

William pénétra Grell.

-Je peux aller jusqu'au fond de toi ?

-Oui vas-y.

Grell jouit rapidement.

-On recommence sur le lit ? proposa William.

Sur le lit, William demanda à Grell de lui faire une fellation.

Grell se baissa et suca le sexe de William. Quand, il devient dur, William lui demanda de se retirer.

-Je veux jouir en toi.

-Fais tout ce que tu veux, répondit Grell.

William pénétra Grell et rentra violemment en lui.

Puis il fit de violents vas et viens, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Grell.

-Tu n'aimes pas la douceur ?

-Non j'aime quand on me prend violemment.

-Alors, je vais te faire plaisir.

William accéléra encore son vas et viens.

Grell jouit plusieurs fois.

William constata que finalement il avait de bons points communs et qu'il s'entendait bien au lit alors il lui proposa :

-On pourrait essayer de sortir ensemble, si tu veux. Au lit, on s'entend bien et on pourrait voyager sur le long terme.

-Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ? demanda Grell.

-Oui essayons.

Au final, Grell avait eu sa chance, reste à savoir si cela marcherait entre eux aussi bien que pour moi et Ciel.

Je leur souhaitais que cela marche en tout cas.


	30. Chapter 30

Adam était tombé sur un carton plein de livres.

-Ce sont tes mangas Ciel.

-Une partie plutôt, le reste ils sont chez mes parents.

-C'est du yaoi, non ? demanda Adam curieux.

-Oui à ton âge, Ciel était un grand lecteur et il comparait tout au yaoi. Cela m'énervait beaucoup mais je l'aimais.

-Je ne suis pas comme cela, j'ai changé mais j'ai tout gardé. Si tu veux lire Adam.

-Merci, Ciel. Sensei, vous avez couché dans un lycée déjà ?

-Tu poses des questions bien personnelles, je trouve mais je vais te répondre. On l'a fait oui.

-Oui dans une salle de classe. C'était bien puis tu as fait un poème chiant.

-Ce n'est pas très sympa, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

Adam trouva un livre et lu le titre :

-Aimez-moi sensei. Vous étiez comme dans ce genre de manga avec Ciel, sensei ?

-Oui un peu des fois mais Ciel était jeune et con.

-C'est méchant, Sebastian, continues et je te prive de sexe, répondit Ciel.

-Tu n'oserai pas. Tu craquerais plus que moi.

-C'est totalement faux ! répondit Ciel fâché.

-Tu agissais pareil quand tu avais 15 ans, tu n'as pas changé sur ce point- là.

-Je pourrais vraiment arrêter de coucher avec toi si je voulais.

-Et de me nourrir ? Tu n'aurais plus mon sang alors. Plus de sexe, plus de sang ! s'exclama Sebastian.

-Tu n'oserai pas ?

-Si tu sais très bien qu'on est autant accros l'un à l'autre sur ces deux choses.

Adam avait l'habitude d'être dans la vie privée de son professeur de mathématiques et ce genre de discussion lui paraissait normal.

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas explorer ce carton plus loin, Adam ? Je dois parler de choses plus personnelles à Ciel.

-Bien sensei.

Adam parti, Sebastian dit à Ciel :

-Pourquoi tu veux priver de ce qui est vital pour nous ?

-Je disais cela comme cela. Tu as dit que j'étais idiot quand j'étais jeune, dit Ciel.

-C'est quand même vrai mais j'aime toujours cet idiot puisque je suis toujours avec toi.

-Tu crois que notre couple n'est basé que sur le sexe ? demanda Ciel.

-Non évidemment mais dans un couple il y a forcément une base sexuelle. A part si tu es asexuel, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Et si d'un coup, on s'arrêtait ?

-Ben cela fait un moment qu'on continue alors ne t'en fait pas pour ce genre de chose. Même si on n'avait plus de relations sexuelles, je resterai mais je ferai tout pour t'aider si cela vient de toi.

-Pourquoi cela ne viendrait que de moi ? demanda Ciel.

-De nous aussi. On ferait tout pour que l'autre ait envie l'un de l'autre.

-C'est vrai, Sebastian. Je réagis comme un gamin des fois.

-Mais c'est un défaut que j'aime bien chez toi, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu crois qu'il va devenir un passionné ?

-Qui sait mais s'il me parle de yaoi tout le temps, je ne serai pas aussi tolérant qu'avec toi.

-Tu sais, je devrais tout revendre, je me ferai un paquet avec ma collection entière.

-Tu devrais lui laisser puis c'est un souvenir que tu devrais garder je pense, répondit Sebastian.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, répondit Sebastian.

Le lendemain tout le monde dormait tard sauf Adam qui avait rendez-vous avec Jules.

Il avait tenté sa chance directement et il avait proposé qu'ils fassent plus connaissance ce dimanche.

Il avait eu un coup de foudre pour Jules.

Et cela semblait réciproque.

Adam prit sa douche et choisit une tenue pour son rendez-vous amoureux.

Sebastian se leva, alla dans la cuisine et trouva Adam.

-C'est le grand jour. Tu es bien habillé.

-Merci, sensei, répondit Adam.

-Tu sais avec Ciel, on n'a jamais eu trop de premier rendez-vous.

-On devrait aller ou ?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de jeune. Le cinéma, karaoké …

Ciel entra dans la cuisine et dit :

-Allez dans un love hôtel !

-Ciel enfin ils sont mineurs ! répondit Sebastian.

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de m'y emmener.

-C'est vrai mais c'est différent.

-Ce n'était pas différent du tout, répondit Ciel se servant du sang.

-Ne vas pas dans un love hôtel avec lui. Déjà vous êtes mineurs puis c'est trop rapide ! conseilla Sebastian.

-Tu n'as pas attendus toi. Le fait que je sois mineur ne t'a pas gêné du tout !

Sebastian posa une main sur la bouche de Ciel.

-Tu vas arrêter de nous comparer à eux. C'est différent !

Puis il enleva sa main.

-Ne m'empêches pas de parler !

-Désolé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu ne dises plus rien.

-Tu en avais un autre de moyen, répondit Ciel.

-Lequel ? demanda Sebastian.

Comme réponse, Ciel mis ses mains autour du cou de Sebastian et l'embrassa.

-Comme cela, répondit Ciel souriant.

-Je connais un autre moyen de faire taire.

-Sensei, ne parlez pas comme cela devant un élève ! C'est déplacé les sous-entendus douteux devant Adam, fit remarquer Ciel.

-Rien de ce qu'il ne voit n'est pas normal. On s'aime. Et je fais les sous-entendus que je veux !

-C'est indécent devant un élève.

-Je crois qu'il a l'habitude, s'exclama Sebastian.

Adam décida de s'éclipser.

-Vous êtes mignons quand vous vous disputez tous les deux. Je vais voir Jules, à plus tard !

Adam s'en alla.

-N'oublies pas, pas de love hôtel ! cria Sebastian.

-Tu as quoi contre les love hôtel ?

-Ben il y a mieux et je préfère qu'il le fasse ici. Puis je voudrais bien en savoir plus sur ce Jules, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?

-Non je suis son tuteur, je veille sur lui. C'est normal.

-C'est mignon, on dirait un père avec son fils, dit Ciel.

-Je ne suis que son tuteur. Pas son père.

-Moi je me considère un peu comme protecteur. On fera quoi quand il aura 18 ans ?

-Ben il ira à la fac ou fera ce qu'il veut.

-Tu sais, je t'ai souvent parlé d'adoption et Adam commence à compter pour nous deux, je pense alors on devrait lui proposer de l'adopter s'il le souhaite. Après tout il n'a plus de parents, répondit Ciel.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on soit ses parents légaux, s'ils le souhaitent ?

-Oui vraiment, répondit Ciel.

-Eh bien demandons-lui quand il rentrera.

Adam se dirigeait vers l'endroit ou ils devaient se retrouver.

Ils avaient décidé d'aller au cinéma.

Cela évitait à Adam de devoir expliquer pourquoi il ne mangeait pas, alors il avait évité tous les endroits avec de la nourriture et avait proposé un cinéma.

Jules avait accepté.

Adam attendait donc dans le centre commercial, devant le cinéma quand il vu arrivé Jules.

Jules se dirigeait vers lui.

-Salut, dit Adam.

-Salut, tu n'as pas trop attendus ? demanda Jules.

-Non, allons choisir le film, répondit Adam tout sourire.


	31. Chapter 31

Jules et Adam s'étaient décidés pour un film d'horreur.

Un film d'horreur qui parlait de vampire qui mordait tous les gens pour les tuer.

-C'est bien cliché, pensa Adam.

Adam voulait se rapprocher subtilement de Jules.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ne voyant pas de réaction négative de la part de Jules, il mêla ses doigts avec les siens.

Jules le regarda souriant.

Pour l'instant le rendez-vous se passait bien.

Ciel et Sebastian se relaxaient devant la télé mais sans compter les mains baladeuses de Sebastian.

Il tentait d'en passer une dans le boxer de Ciel et en glisser une sous son tee-shirt.

-Non !

-Mais enfin, je n'ai encore rien fait.

-Je refuse, je veux simplement qu'on regarde la télé, pas de sexe !

-Alors je peux boire ton sang ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, d'accord.

Ciel s'assit sur les genoux de Sebastian.

Sebastian le mordit et bu son sang.

-Doucement, tu me fais mal !

-Pardon, Ciel.

Et il continua à prendre son sang.

Quand il eut fini, il complimenta son sang.

-Ton sang est aussi bon que toi.

-Je suis bon ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, tu es attirant et je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian commenca à l'embrasser dans le cou et tenta une nouvelle approche.

Il tenta de glisser une main sous le tee-shirt de Ciel et cette fois-ci, Ciel ne le stoppa pas.

-Tu peux me masturber en même temps ? demanda Ciel en se tournant face à lui.

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

Sebastian masturba Ciel qui toucha le sexe de Sebastian sur son boxer.

-A ce rythme-là, je ferai mieux de le retirer.

-Attends de bander, je te ferai une fellation.

Sebastian leva le tee-shirt de Ciel et lécha un téton tout en jouant avec l'autre.

Ciel gémit.

-Tu peux gémir plus fort pour moi ? demanda Sebastian excité.

-Alors fais mois plus d'effet.

Sebastian fit jouir Ciel et devint dur.

-Je vais te sucer.

Ciel se baissa et suca le sexe de Sebastian.

Il ne tarda pas à jouir.

-A mon tour de te faire du bien.

Sebastian fit allonger Ciel et le suca à son tour.

Ciel éjacula dans la bouche de Sebastian.

-Viens sur moi, Ciel.

Sebastian entra des doigts dans l'intimité de Ciel.

Il le doigta jusqu'au point ou Ciel jouit sous ses doigts.

-Je vais te prendre, je peux ?

-Oui, tu as des capotes ?

-Ils sont dans la chambre.

-Je vais en chercher.

Ciel alla chercher des préservatifs et revenu.

Sebastian en mit un sur son sexe et pénétra Ciel.

Ciel se tenait sur lui, s'accrochant à son cou.

-Je voudrais que tu dises quelque chose de gentil ou romantique.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.

Sebastian réfléchit et dit :

-Je mourais si je te perdais, ne pars jamais.

-Je ne partirai jamais. Je t'aime bien trop pour m'en aller.

Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.

Ils jouirent ensemble et Ciel alla prendre une douche.

Mais Sebastian s'invita.

Dans la douche, Ciel ne s'en étonna pas.

-Je le savais. Tu es vraiment têtue.

-Je veux encore de toi, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Fais-moi l'amour encore, Sebastian.

-A tes ordres, répondit Sebastian.

A la fin du film, Adam et Jules se tenaient la main, mais aucun baiser ne s'était passé pendant le film.

Les deux voulaient mais par timidité, personne n'osait.

Jules proposa autre chose :

-On va manger quelque part ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Désolé.

Adam ne voulait pas dire à jules qu'il était un vampire de peur qu'il ne prenne peur.

-Alors on peut aller dans un café ?

-Non plus désolé.

-Tu es malade ? demanda Jules inquiet.

-Non je n'ai juste pas faim.

-On peut aller ailleurs ou il n'y a pas à manger si tu veux, répondit Jules.

-D'accord, si l'on allait dans une salle de jeu ?

-Oui, répondit Jules.

Ils allèrent dans une salle de jeu et Adam essaya de gagner une peluche pour Jules.

-Raté, dit Adam.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas.

-J'en gagnerai une, tu verras, s'exclama Adam.

Adam réussit au troisième essai.

Il gagna un lapin.

Il le donna à Jules.

Jules pour le remercier, l'embrassa.

Il l'avait embrassé sans trop réfléchir.

-Je suis désolé, je l'ai fait comme cela.

Adam lui rendit son baiser.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Jules content.

Adam raccompagna Jules chez lui.

-C'était sympa comme journée.

-Oui alors on peut échanger nos numéros, si l'on sort ensemble ? demanda Adam.

-Oui.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros.

Le père de Jules sorti.

-Bonjour Adam. Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non, papa, il allait rentrer.

Un autre homme sorti et Adam comprit que Jules avait deux pères.

-Oh tu dois être Adam. Jules ne fait pas que parler de toi !

-Papa, ne m'embarrasses pas ! se plaignit Jules.

-Jules, à votre époque, c'est accepté, ton père et moi c'était plus que compliqué pour se faire accepter et quand on t'a adopté.

Jules semblait gêné qu'Adam découvre son secret.

-Tu peux te moquer de moi, j'ai deux pères, ce n'est pas normal je sais.

-Non au contraire, j'ai aussi en quelque sorte deux pères.

-Sensei est ton tuteur non ? demanda Jules.

-Oui mais lui et Ciel sont un peu comme mes parents.

Adam refusa l'invitation du père de Jules et dit en revoir à Jules.

Un baiser et il lui dit :

-Je t'aime vraiment bien Jules.

Il s'en alla et Jules rentra chez lui.

-Nous t'avons déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à avoir honte d'avoir une famille différente ni d'être gay.

-Pour vous, c'est facile à dire, dit Jules.

-Tu te souviens à son âge ? On ne s'assumait pas vraiment mais à votre époque tout est simple.

De retour chez lui, Adam ouvrit la porte vu Ciel endormi sur Sebastian.

-Comment étais le rendez-vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Bien, tu sais que Jules a deux pères ?

-Non tant que cela ne le gêne pas, cela te gêne toi ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel bougea un peu puis se rendormi.

-Non mais j'ai aussi deux pères dans un sens.

-On n'est pas tes vrais parents, mais je suis flatté que tu me considères comme proche d'un père, répondit Sebastian.

-Dites sensei, vous pourriez m'adopter ?

-Tu veux qu'on t'adopte tous les deux ou juste moi ?

-Je considère que vous sensei et Ciel vous êtes un peu mes parents. Alors si vous êtes d'accord, vous pourriez m'adopter, répondit Adam.

-Je serai ravie de t'adopter avec Ciel, on comptait t'en parler.

-J'accepte, répondit Adam.

-Je vais le mettre dans le lit, tu me raconteras tout après.

-Bien sûr, sensei.

Sebastian porta Ciel et le déposa dans le lit.

Il revint vers Adam.

-Tu veux du sang ?

-Oui, sensei.

-Ici, tu peux m'appeler Sebastian. Au lycée, appelles-moi sensei.

Adam raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'est super donc vous sortez ensemble. Mais il ne sait pas que tu es un vampire ?

-Non je ne lui ai pas dit, je devrais ? demanda Adam.

-Pas de suite, assures toi d'être sûr qu'il t'aime vraiment avant de lui confier.

-Ciel vous a accepté tout de suite lui.

-C'était différent, c'était un fanatique de vampire et de yaoi. Ciel est un cas particulier, répondit Sebastian.

-Il est anémique, je ne pourrais pas le mordre.

-C'est sûr que cela me parait compliqué, il y eu un baiser ?

-Sensei, c'est personnel !

-Tu peux me le dire.

-Oui on s'est embrassé, répondit Adam un peu gêné.

-C'est un bon début, ne vous précipitez pas sur le sexe.

-Merci sensei.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-De m'avoir adopté.

-De rien, Adam, répondit Sebastian.


	32. Chapter 32

Sebastian avait une idée en tête pour faire plaisir à Adam.

-Tu pourrais inviter ton copain pour halloween, comme cela, on fera plus connaissance avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas s'il voudra, il a deux pères mais cela semble le gêner, répondit Adam.

-S'il vient il verra le sang, fit remarque Ciel.

-Oui je pense qu'il le découvrira de toute façon, non ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire dans un contexte particulier ?

-Ben halloween, cela reste amusant pour les enfants mais on est trop vieux pour cela, répondit Adam.

-Je ne parle pas de bonbons mais d'une soirée privée entre vous deux et nous pour le rencontrer.

-Mais s'il découvre et qu'il me quitte, voir le dit à tout le monde ? demanda Adam.

-Ce n'est pas son genre mais s'il le fait qui le croira ?

-C'est vrai, personne ne croirait ce genre de chose, il prendrait cela comme une blague d'halloween, dit Ciel.

-S'il prend peur ou me sort un crucifix ? demanda Adam.

-Ce genre de chose ne marche pas sur un vampire, c'est comme un cercueil, je ne dors pas dedans.

-Tu as déjà dormis dans un cercueil ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui une fois mais je préfère un lit, avec Matthieu, on avait fait autre chose dedans …

-Vraiment, sensei, c'est très ….

-Glauque, dit Ciel.

-Pour l'époque non.

-Alors, je devrais vraiment lui proposer de venir ici ? demanda Adam.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je ne l'ai pas rencontré moi.

-Je suis son prof en même temps. Puis si vous devez coucher ensemble, faites-le ici pas dans un love hôtel !

-Sensei, je ne veux pas parler de ce genre de chose avec vous ! s'exclama Adam.

-Pourtant c'est essentiel de savoir, tu as en face un homme plein d'expérience. Même si Ciel a eu plus de partenaires que moi.

-Plus que toi mais tu es l'unique maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-Combien, Ciel ? demanda Adam.

Ciel commenca à énumérer tous les prénoms.

-Il y en a pour un moment, dit Sebastian.

Ciel pris un moment pour tout énumérer devant les yeux étonnés d'Adam.

-Vous aviez mon âge, pourtant ! Comment vous trouviez tous ces partenaires ?

-J'allais dans les bars, ils venaient vers moi, il y a pleins de moyens de trouvés des hommes plus âgés tu sais, répondit Ciel.

-Ne lui donnes pas de mauvaises idées !

-Il est avec Jules non ? Puis tu es sorti avec moi toi, c'était illégal, répondit Ciel.

-C'était différent.

-En quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu étais différent des autres élèves puis je t'aimais. Ce n'était pas que de sexe, répondit Sebastian.

-J'étais le fanatique de vampire un peu stalker.

-Cela résume tout à fait la situation, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai oublié idiot.

-Un idiot plutôt mignon.

Sebastian rapprocha son visage de celui de Ciel et l'embrassa.

-C'est décidé, je vais lui proposer ! s'exclama Adam.

-Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je parlerai sexe avec lui.

-Ne parlez pas de sexe avec mon copain, sensei !

-Tu veux vraiment gêner les jeunes toi ! s'exclama Ciel.

-Nous on ne faisait pas qu'en parler, on le faisait, répondit Sebastian.


	33. Chapter 33

Il était prévu que Jules vienne dormir chez Adam.

Le soir d'halloween, Adam s'était déguisé en vampire, pour lui qui en était un vrai, jouer le cliché en déguisement était un peu limite.

Il ne savait pas en quoi était déguisé Jules, il préférait lui laisser la surprise.

Jules qui partait de chez lui, se demandait s'il avait choisi le bon déguisement.

-Tu es parfait, mais quand tu nous le présentes ? demanda un de ses pères.

-Un jour, mais je ne veux pas qu'il découvre ce que vous êtes réellement.

-Que nous ne sommes pas humains ? Tu as peur de sa réaction ? demanda son autre père.

-Oui avouer qu'on a des démons comme père, il n'y croira pas !

-S'il t'aime il devrait accepter ce que tu es aussi.

-Je ne suis qu'à demi-démon, répondit Jules.

-Tu sais, on t'a expliqué pourquoi nous t'avons adopté. Même si une forme humaine est pratique, tu restes à demi-démon, comme tes parents qui t'ont abandonné.

-Mais s'il prend peur quand je lui avouerai ce que je suis ? Et s'il ne m'accepte pas ? Ou se moque de moi ? demanda Jules.

-S'il t'aime, il acceptera ce que tu es et ce déguisement te va très bien. Amuse-toi bien.

Jules se mit en route et arriva chez Adam.

Il fut accueilli par Sebastian, qui compte tenu de son âge n'était pas déguisé.

-Bonsoir, Jules, rentres.

Jules rentra et vu Ciel boire du sang.

Compte tenu qu'Adam allait annoncer à Jules qu'il était un vampire, ils avaient décider de ne pas se cacher et cela permettrait de voir sa réaction.

Sebastian avait aussi concu un faux cercueil.

-C'est un cercueil ? demanda Jules.

-Oui, je l'ai bien réussi non ? C'est juste du carton.

-Oui on croirait un vrai. Mais que buvez-vous ?

-C'est du sang, répondit Ciel naturellement.

-Du sang ?

Adam arriva habiller en vampire et avoua à Jules ce qu'il était.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

-Je suis un vampire, ne me quittes pas !

Jules le regarda, étonné et lui répondit :

-Je suis un demi-démon, ne me quittes pas !

La situation étonna Sebastian et Ciel qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe si bien

-Un demi-démon et un vampire ? demanda Sebastian.


	34. Chapter 34

Ciel était aussi étonné.

Autant que Jules soit un demi-démon mais autant qu'il ne soit pas choqué du coup qu'Adam soit un vampire.

-Tu es un démon ? demanda Adam surpris.

-Demi, un de mes parents était humain mais je ne sais pas qui. Je ne les ai jamais connus. Toi tu es un vampire et eux aussi ? demanda Jules.

-Oui je l'étais et Ciel a été transformé. Adam a été transformé involontairement, expliqua Sebastian.

-Sensei, vous êtes un vampire ? Je n'aurai pas deviné, répondit Jules.

-Oui mais je te demanderai de le garder pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache.

-Comment tu peux être anémique et demi-démon ? demanda Ciel curieux.

-Je ne sais pas.

Adam rassura Jules.

Il li prit la main et lui dit :

-Je ne veux pas te quitter. C'est moi qui avais peur que tu veuilles me quitter après avoir su ce que je suis réellement.

-Tes parents adoptifs sont comme toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui ce sont de vrais démons, personne ne voulait m'adopter et tout en sachant ce que je suis, ils m'ont pris sous leurs ailes.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, Adam.

-Je m'excuse aussi alors tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Jules.

-Non je ne te mordrais pas.

-Je ne suis pas un méchant démon.

-Eh vous deux, on devrait en parler en « mangeant » ensemble, proposa Ciel.

Adam bu du sang, Ciel et Sebastian aussi et Jules mangea normalement.

-Je ne dirai rien sensei, mais je vous demande de ne rien dire non plus pour moi.

-Je ne dirai rien mais c'est quand même un bon hasard, un demi-dieu et un vampire qui tombe amoureux, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es bien tombé amoureux d'un humain toi !

-Pas n'importe quel humain, toi.

-Ben je ne suis pas le premier, il y a eu ton ex, Matthieu, répondit Ciel avec une pointe de colère.

-Il est à blâmer mais je n'allais pas te laisser mourir, tu as une liste plus longue moi d'ex, enfin de plan plutôt.

-C'est votre premier amour, Ciel ? demanda Adam.

-Eh bien oui, avant j'enchainais les plans avant de le rencontrer.

-Tu m'as stalké plutôt, tu étais décidé et j'ai finis par craquer, dit Sebastian.

-Pour être tranquille ? demanda Jules qui ne connaissait rien du passé de Sebastian, son professeur.

-Non parce qu'il avait l'air décidé et je n'étais pas indifférent à son charme de lycéen.

-C'est mignon, répondit Jules.

-Vous étiez pédophile, sensei, fit remarquer Adam.

-Oui, mais plus à sa majorité, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Comment ont réagis vos parents ? demanda Jules, curieux.

-Ils ont compris, je me serai enfui chez lui s'ils s'y étaient opposés.

-Une fuite du genre « sensei, on s'aimera malgré les obstacles », ironisa Sebastian.

-Tu oublies l'autre prof qui me dragué après.

-C'est vrai alors …

Jules, qui ne connaissait rien à leur histoire, écouté attentivement.

-C'est incroyable, sensei, tout ce que vous avez vécu, répondit Jules.

-Tiens justement Jules, vus que tu sors avec Adam, si vous avez des relations sexuelles sous mon toit, je vous demande de vous protéger.

-Sensei, non ! Viens Jules.

Adam parti avec Jules dans sa chambre.

-Tu les gênes, sensei, dit Ciel.

-Non c'est normal, s'ils doivent le faire ici, c'est normal qu'ils sachent.

-Ce sont des ados, ne leur en parles pas ! Pratique plutôt avec moi.

-J'ai laissé de quoi dans sa chambre, répondit Sebastian.

En effet, Sebastian avait laissé une trace de ses recommandations dans sa chambre.

Adam trouva une boite de préservatifs dans un tiroir avec un écrit sur un mot « Ne me remercies pas ! Utilise-les ! ».

-Sensei, vraiment, dit Adam gêné.

La réaction d'Adam fit rire Jules.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, sensei est sans gêne.

-Tu es comme son fils, c'est normal mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose Adam.

-Oui ? demanda Adam.

-Mon premier baiser c'était la dernière fois et comme tu t'en doutes, tu es mon premier copain alors je n'ai aucune expérience …

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de garçons non plus.

-Tu as déjà couché toi, moi non.

-Ce n'est pas important. On n'a pas à se mettre la pression, répondit Adam.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Adam et Jules s'endormirent mais Sebastian lui avait une bonne idée en tête et ce n'était pas dormir.

Le cercueil fabriqué par Sebastian avait été déplacé dans la chambre.

-Ne me dit pas que tu veux faire comme avec Matthieu !

-C'est un faux, nous c'était un vrai. Puis on a vécu dans un château abandonné.

-C'est encore plus glauque, Sebastian ! s'exclama Ciel.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer ?

Sebastian s'allongea dans le cercueil et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis mort.

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile, ouvre les yeux.

-Non pour me réveiller il me faudrait un baiser, mais de qui ? se demanda Sebastian.

-Je me dévoue.


	35. Chapter 35

Ciel alla vers Sebastian, se baissa et embrassa Sebastian.

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu es tombé dans mon piège.

Il prit Sebastian par la taille et prit le dessus sur lui.

-C'est de mauvais goût, ton piège ! Je peux sortir ?

-Non, tu sais quelle idée j'ai en tête non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Le faire dedans ? Je ne sais pas, Sebastian.

-On l'a fait partout, et c'est un faux. Nous sommes des vampires, dit Sebastian.

-Tu n'es pas contre les clichés ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais là, c'est tentant. Tu veux bien le faire pour me faire plaisir ?

-Et je gagne quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Du plaisir avec moi, ma reconnaissance éternelle et je t'aime, c'est un bon argument non ?

-Ok je le fais pour toi mais si jamais je te demande de le faire dans un endroit qui te branche moins, tu seras obligé d'accepter.

-C'est entendu, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian défit le pantalon de Ciel mais celui-ci s'exclama :

-Je vais le faire tout le seul, laisses-moi gérer, aujourd'hui.

-D'accord.

Ciel demanda à Sebastian de le laisser monter sur lui.

Il défit son pantalon et baissa son boxer.

Il mit une main dans le boxer de Sebastian et le masturba.

-Tu es déjà dur, tu peux m'aider aussi à le devenir ? demanda Ciel.

-Bien sûr.

Sebastian commenca à masturber Ciel dont le sexe durcit rapidement sur ses mains.

-Prends-moi tout de suite ! ordonna Ciel.

-Comme tu veux, laisses-moi mettre une capote avant.

-Tu sais on est ensemble depuis longtemps, pourquoi on en met encore ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que c'est plus sûr.

-On n'a pas d'autres partenaires, répondit Ciel.

-On y réfléchira plus tard.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Ciel.

Ils s'embrassèrent et quand ils jouirent ensembles, Sebastian décida de continuer.

Mais cette fois-ci, il prit le dessus sur Ciel.

Il le pénétra par derrière, joua avec ses tétons tout en le masturbant.

Ciel gémit de plaisir encore et encore.

Vers une heure avancée de la nuit, il s'effondrait sur son lit.

Sebastian le couvrit et alla à côté de lui.


	36. Chapter 36

J'étais dans une salle de sport, cela me rappelait des souvenirs avec Ciel.

Non seulement, lycéen, il n'était pas sportif mais cela n'avait pas changé.

Il m'avait suivi cette fois-ci. Normalement, il ne venait jamais avec moi.

-Pour quelle raison es-tu venus, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pour passer du temps avec toi, évidemment.

-Profites en pour t'essayé au sport, tu ne serais pas plus mal un peu musclé.

-Non je suis mince naturellement, tu ne me trouves pas attirant ? demanda Ciel.

-Si mais on peut toujours s'améliorer.

J'allais m'allonger sur un tapis pour faire des abdos.

Ciel me suivit et je commençais mes abdos qui il se mit au-dessus de moi.

-Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là.

-Si dès que tu en feras un, tu auras un bisou. C'est motivant, non ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est léger comme récompense, je ne peux pas avoir mieux ?

-Tu ne veux pas de mes baisers, tant pis pour toi ! répondit Ciel.

-Si j'en veux mais je voudrais bien plus après.

-Pour l'instant contentes-toi d'un baiser.

Je commençais à faire des abdos et dès que je remontais mon visage vers celui de Ciel, il m'embrassait.

J'en étais à une cinquantaine quand je fatiguais.

-Tu arrêtes déjà ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu devrais essayer pour voir, ce n'est pas si facile à faire.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'aide.

Je fis encore quelque abdos puis décida de faire un peu de tapis de course.

Ciel ce coup-ci décida de me suivre. Mais il n'était pas très endurant.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il stoppa et s'assit par terre.

-Je peux tenir 30 minutes moi, voir plus.

-Je n'aime pas le sport, répondit Ciel.

-Au bout de si longtemps, je crois le savoir.

Ciel se leva et me dit :

-Je rentre.

-D'accord.

Ciel me laissa seul. Je restais une heure de plus puis rentrais.

Quand je passais la porte, je découvrais Ciel devant l'ordinateur.

J'étais bien curieux de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Je m'avancais vers lui demanda :

-Tu fais quoi sur l'ordi, tu mates du porno ?

Je regardais l'écran et vu apparaitre les parents de Ciel.

-Pardon, vous avez tout entendu.

-Pas de souci, Sebastian. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlez d'Adam ?

-Ah oui ? Ben on n'y a pas pensé je crois. Vous êtes un peu les grands-parents mais vous savez ce qu'il est ?

-C'est un vampire, maman. Il a perdu ses parents et Sebastian est son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité, répondit Ciel.

-Mais vous comptez l'adoptez tous les deux après ? demanda le père de Ciel.

-Oui après quand il sera majeur, répondit Ciel.

-On devrait le rencontrer alors, tu sais on savait qu'on n'aurait pas de petits-enfants mais on n'aurait jamais pensé à une adoption.

-Moi non plus, Adam est apparu dans ma vie par hasard et je suis son professeur. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser un vampire débutant se débrouiller seul, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est un peu notre fils, dit Ciel.

-On organisera une rencontre mais on va devoir lui en parler avant après tout, il a perdu ses grands-parents aussi.

Ciel coupa la conversation et Sebastian lui demanda :

-Il est d'ailleurs Adam ?

-Chez Jules, il reste chez lui ce soir, répondit Ciel.

-Cela le rappelle nous quand tu étais lycéen. Tu venais chez moi et on ne dormait pas.

-Tu étais un adulte en même temps. Ils sont lycéens eux.

-On ne devrait pas rencontrer ses parents ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas forcément, ils ne vont pas marier, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Ils sont comme lui, apparemment.

-Ce sont des démons aussi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui ils l'ont adopté parce qu'ils ont compris sa vraie nature. Ils voulaient qu'il ait quelqu'un pour le guider dans la vie, un peu comme toi et Adam.

-Mais toi aussi, tu peux le guider, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es son professeur, c'est plus simple pour toi.

-Tu es un vampire aussi puis il a l'air de se confier plus facilement à toi qu'à moi. Être son professeur n'est pas forcément un avantage, dit Sebastian.

-Je ne lui parlerai pas de sexe si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Je crois que c'est inutile, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as abandonné l'idée.

-Oui les jeunes sont assez malins pour s'informer tout seuls, répondit Sebastian.


	37. Chapter 37

Sebastian était au lycée quand Adam rentra dans sa salle de classe, effrayé.

-Tu as vus un fantôme ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Sensei, dans les toilettes, j'ai vu …

-Tu as vu quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Hanako, répondit Adam.

-Tu crois à cette légende stupide ?

-Je l'ai vu, sensei !

-Laisses-moi te prouver le contraire ! répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian alla vers les toilettes et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne vu rien.

-Ce sont des toilettes masculines, que ferais une lycéenne morte dedans ? Tu peux m'expliquer Adam ?

-Je ne sais pas, un fantôme, cela peut aller partout. En tout cas, je l'ai vu …

-Même, tu es un vampire, comment tu peux avoir peur de quelqu'un de morte ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous devenez méchant, sensei. C'est effrayant un fantôme !

-Tu es mort aussi, Adam. Tu ferais peur à beaucoup de gens.

Jules entra et demanda :

-Adam, on rentre ensemble ? Ah bonsoir sensei.

-Bonsoir, Jules. On chasse un fantôme.

-Un fantôme ? s'étonna Jules.

-C'était Hanako, j'en suis sûr !

-Tu as peut-être eu une hallucination, répondit Jules.

-Non je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vus, pourquoi personne ne me croit ? demanda Adam.

-Si c'est vrai, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de quelqu'un de morte. Tu es mort déjà Adam, que veux-tu qu'on puisse te faire de mal ?

-C'est effrayant un fantôme, sensei !

-Bien, Adam, j'ai une idée. On va rester ici cette nuit et voir si le fantôme apparait de nouveau et je lui dirai de ne pas te faire peur encore, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux rester aussi ? demanda Jules.

-Tu crois que tes parents seraient d'accord ?

-Oui je dirai que je dors chez vous.

Jules alla passer un coup de fil.

-Je dois prévenir Ciel aussi, dit Sebastian.

Quand Sebastian expliqua pourquoi il restait au lycée, Ciel se moqua de lui.

-Selon toi les fantômes n'existent pas, tu feras quoi si tu la vois vraiment ? T'enfuir en courant ?

-Il y en avait dans la maison abandonnée, je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

-Vraiment ? Tu as menti ! s'exclama Ciel.

-Cela date, tu pourras sûrement me pardonner.

Puis Sebastian raccrocha.

Jules venait aussi de raccrocher.

-Ils croient que je serai chez vous, allons chasser le fantôme.

-Je ne veux pas la revoir ! s'exprima Adam.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à ton histoire.

-On fait quoi, sensei ? demanda Jules.

-On attend qu'elle vienne vers nous, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est samedi demain, on est enfermé jusqu'à lundi sensei.

En effet, le gardien avait fermé la porte.

Ils étaient donc coincés dans le lycée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je casserai la serrure, répondit Sebastian sûr de lui.

-Ce n'est pas du vandalisme ? demanda Jules.

-Un peu mais si on vous demande, vous ne savez rien !

-Entendu, sensei, je vous couvrirai ! répondit Adam.

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures mais rien.

-On pourrait s'en aller sensei ? demanda Jules.

-Non je veux être sûr de trouver une explication logique.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les toilettes.

-C'est elle ! paniqua Adam.

-On va voir.

Adam n'osa pas s'aventurer dans les toilettes.

Jules et Sebastian eurent le courage et entrèrent.

Sebastian ne vit rien.

Mais rapidement une porte s'ouvrit et apparu une silhouette blanche.

-Je m'excuse Adam, viens voir.

-Sensei, pourquoi ?

Adam se leva et entra et vit ce qui l'avait effrayé avant.

-C'est elle sensei ! Fuyons !

-Adam, si on essayait de comprendre ?

Sebastian qui n'avait pas vraiment peur du fait d'avoir connu toute sortes créatures peu ordinaires demanda :

-Pourquoi as-tu effrayé, Adam, jeune fille ? Tu ne peux effrayer qui tu veux mais pas mon fils !

-Votre fils ? demanda Adam.

-Oui tu es comme mon fils non ?

-Sensei …

-La plupart des gens ont peur de moi mais pas vous, qu'êtes-vous ? demanda Hanako.

-Je suis un vampire, Adam aussi et lui c'est un démon.

-En fait, je vais vous expliquer.

Hanako s'approcha rapidement vers Adam qui recula de peur.

Mais en fait, Hanako lui tendait une carte.

-Tu as perdus cela, je voulais te la rendre.

Adam ouvrit les yeux et vu sa carte d'étudiant.

Il comprit donc que Hanako ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, simplement lui redonner sa carte.

-Alors pourquoi tu me poursuivais comme si tu voulais me faire peur ou me tuer ? demanda Adam.

-Je n'ai pas une apparence très amicale. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardonnes-moi.

-Tu vois qu'il y a une explication logique, Adam. La prochaine fois, ne prends pas peur et communiques avec le fantôme. J'ai une question, que fais-tu dans les toilettes des garçons, jeune fille ? Tu n'es pas censée hanter celle des filles ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien si mais j'ai remarqué Adam puis j'ai vu qu'il avait perdu sa carte alors je l'ai suivi.

-C'est une explication plus que logique, dit Jules.

-Bien maintenant que le mystère est résolu, on peut rentrer. Jules, dors chez nous.

-Merci, sensei.

Sebastian cassa la serrure.

Il ramena tout le monde chez lui.

-Bonne nuit sensei, dit Jules qui suivit Adam dans sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas si …

La porte se ferma.

-Comme d'habitude.

Il rejoint Ciel endormi.

Sebastian ne prit pas la peine de se changer, il retira sa veste et sa cravate qu'il balanca par terre.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux et vu Sebastian.

-Tiens, tu ne devais pas y passer la nuit ?

-Non on a trouvé une explication logique.

-Il y avait vraiment un fantôme ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais je t'en dirai plus demain. Rendors-toi.

Ciel se rendormi et le lendemain Sebastian lui raconta tout.

-Tu n'as même pas eu peur ? Mais que diras-tu pour la porte si on te le demande ?

-Que je ne sais rien, répondit Sebastian.


	38. Chapter 38

Les parents de Ciel ont décidé de nous rendre visite pour voir leur fils et rencontrer Adam.

Comme nous le considérons comme notre fils, ce sont un peu ses grands-parents.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ses grands-parents biologiques à part qu'ils sont morts.

Pour l'occasion, Ciel a décidé de cuisiner pour faire plaisir à ses parents mais malheureusement, il ne s'est pas amélioré depuis le lycée.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit, quand tu étais au lycée ? demanda Sebastian.

-Sur quoi ?

-Ben au cours de cuisine et quand après on avait …

-Ah quand on a couché dans la salle de cours de cuisine. C'était super. J'avais dit quoi ?

-Tu m'avais supplié de te faire à manger à vie mais la vie en a décidé autrement, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui tu ne fais pas à manger mais tu me nourris.

-Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Sebastian, curieux.

-Du riz.

-Inratable en principe, répondit Sebastian.

Je décidais de le déranger un peu.

Je le serrais avec mes bras et lui dit :

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ?

-Sur quoi ? La cuisine ?

-Oui tu disais que tu voulais me faire à manger, t'occuper de moi, t'occuper de la maison comme une femme au foyer selon toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Eh bien j'avais tort. Je suis nul en cuisine, pour le ménage vive la technologie et je ne veux pas me marier avec toi.

-Si c'était possible, tu ne le ferais pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Je m'occupe de toi, ne te plains pas ! s'exclama Ciel.

-Oui mais il y a un truc que tu pourrais faire en plus.

-Quoi donc ?

-Me laisser te prendre dans la cuisine.

-Non, c'est de mauvais. On se croirait dans un porno ou la femme au foyer trompe son mari avec le plombier !

-Un plombier ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben un professionnel quoi mais ce qui m'est venu en premier c'est un plombier, répondit Ciel.

Il éteint le feu et s'exclama :

-C'est prêt.

-Donc tu fantasmes sur ce genre de profession ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas forcément, c'est un exemple, en tout cas, c'est non pour la cuisine !

-Mais quand tu étais jeune, tu voulais le faire, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai changé d'avis alors. Mes parents ne vont pas tarder, je vais me changer.

Ciel avait en effet beaucoup évolué.

Je passais devant la chambre d'Adam et le vu étudié.

-Tu es sérieux, dis donc !

-C'est parce que je dois voir Jules demain.

-C'est une bonne motivation, dit Sebastian.

Je m'assis sur le lit d'Adam.

-Cela se passe bien entre vous ?

-Oui, sensei.

-Tant mieux, les parents de Ciel sont gentils, tu verras.

-Ils ont bien pris le fait que vous soyez un vampire ? demanda Adam.

-Oui ils ne le savent que depuis peu. Tu seras bien accepté.

Je quittais la chambre d'Adam pour aller dans notre chambre.

Ciel choisissait un tee-shirt.

-Tu hésites ?

La vision de Ciel, torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un jean.

Ce que je préférais chez Ciel, ses yeux mais je ne cachais pas que ses fesses attiraient toujours mon regard.

Ciel hésitait entre le bleu et le blanc.

-Tu mettrais lequel ? demanda Ciel.

Je regardais les deux et lui répondit :

-Le blanc.

Puis je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Si tu pouvais rester comme cela tout le temps, j'adore mater ce qui m'appartient.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'appartient ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben toi et ton corps.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez moi ?

-Sans hésiter, tes fesses.

Je descendis une main sur ses fesses et me permis une légère claque dessus.

-Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel, Sebastian !

-Je le sais. Tu dis cela par rapport à la cuisine ?

-Non, mais tu viens de me claquer les fesses comme si tu me disais « viens que je te prenne sans discuter ! ».

-Non ce n'était pas mon intention. Désolé.

Je lâchais Ciel, me mit devant lui et lui pris la main.

-Désolé. Tu n'es pas un objet sexuel pour moi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu veux que je te récite un poème ?

-Non tu n'es pas obligé. Ne le refais plus juste, répondit Ciel.

-Je vais me faire pardonner.

Je défaisais la braguette de Ciel quand on sonna à la porte.

-Mince, je promets de me rattraper quand ils seront partis.

Je me relevais.

Ciel enfila un tee-shirt.

Adam ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir, tu dois être Adam.

-Oui, ravis de vous connaitre.

-Maman, papa, rentrez, vous avez vu Adam.

-Oui, répondit sa mère.

J'invitais tout le monde à se mettre « à table ».

Les parents de Ciel apprenaient à connaitre Adam.

-Tu te plais dans ton lycée ? Ils sont gentils avec toi ? demanda son père.

-Oui Ciel et sensei sont très gentils. Sensei m'aide quand je ne comprends pas et les autres élèves sont sympas.

-Spécialement Jules son petit-ami, dit Sebastian.

-Sensei …

-Les jeunes sont tellement timides. Moi je ne me cachais pas avec votre fils vers la fin.

On sonna à la porte.

-On n'attend personne, pourtant, dit Ciel.

Ciel alla ouvrir et vu Jules.

-Quand on parle du loup. C'est Jules.

Adam se leva et alla vers Jules.

-Tu me manquais un peu alors je me suis dit.

Jules remarqua qu'Adam n'était pas seul.

-Ah désolé.

-Non tu ne déranges pas entre.

Adam invita Jules à entre et à s'asseoir avec eux.

-Tu veux manger ? demanda Adam.

-Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé. Bonsoir, je suis Jules.

-Tu es son petit-ami, je suppose. Enchantée, je suis la mère de Ciel.

-Tu es un vampire aussi ? demanda son père.

-Non je suis un demi-démon. Mes parents adoptifs sont de vrais démons.

-Tu sais, Sebastian s'ils avaient un enfant ensembles, ce serait quoi un démon-vampire ? plaisanta Ciel.

Je reconnaissais bien là Ciel.

-C'est impossible, ce serait un peu étrange, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel était beaucoup sur l'omegaverse, évidemment fictionnel.

La discussion se poursuivit puis ses parents s'en allèrent.

Je proposais à Jules de rester.

-Merci, sensei.

Jules passerait donc la nuit chez nous mais moi j'avais la même idée en tête, prendre Ciel dans la cuisine.

Autant quand il était jeune cela ne m'aurait pas branché mais là oui.

On avait fini la vaisselle quand je décidais de retenter ma chance.

-On va se coucher ?

Je regardais Ciel et m'approchais de lui.

Puis je commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou et le pousser vers le plan de travail.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ici ? Jules peut sortir de la chambre et vouloir de l'eau.

-Il y a peu de chance. Tu veux reprendre ou on en était ?

-D'accord mais surprends-moi cette fois-ci, dit Ciel.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de différent ?

-Non je veux que tu sois romantique aujourd'hui. Fais-moi un de tes poèmes. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et ce que tu aimes chez moi.

-Je peux sucer avant tout cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.


End file.
